Wine, Veal, and Bloody Bites
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: What started out as a simple trip to the kitchen to make dinner left me hungry, confused, and bleeding from my ear... OC story
1. Wine, Veal, and Bloody Bites

**Howdy Kids!**

Gosh it's been awhile since I've posted on here... between school, NaNoWriMo, and getting ready to move, life has just been nuts! So nuts that I putt all my FFnet stuff on pause to write.

Anywhoo! I said I was going to revise all these chapters, and now I have. I really suggest giving the story a re-reading to see what's changed, or else you might get confused on what's happening in the upcoming chapters.

Either way, I hope you enjoy!

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,728

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take credit for everything else<p>

no betas, since this is pretty much a smut story.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p> <strong>Chapter 1: Wine, Veal, and Bloody Bites<strong>

After a long day of many near death experiences, I'm beginning to find my nook in this fortress somehow strong enough to contain the Varia.

"Hyuu, today has been so fun! Such tension; it eats at every corner. I can't help but feel excited to be here."

I don't really know why I said this out loud, or why I am even thinking into it, but I continue with, "Yep, its definitely time to cook myself something," as I wander down the mansion's hallways in search of the kitchen.

After about a good ten minutes, I stroll inside the large room to find Bel glancing inside a the fridge saying, "Nothing in here good enough for me."

"Because you're a prince?"

After finishing his sentence in a slightly mocking tone, I can't help but chuckle at his conceit. The girlish tone of my giggles echo off the cold tile. The egos all the Varia members carry are next to ridiculous. I totally fit in here.

He looks my way and grins wider to say, "You can have anything you want in here. It's all trash anyways."

I grin back. "Just like you I presume?"

I had to do it—he's such an easy target.

His hand twitches for a moment, and a small sting on my cheek now zings as a small thump sounds off the wall behind me. So his release has gotten a little faster? I'm so at home here. More excited than ever, I walk towards him while my cheeks start hurting from how much fun I'm having.

"Ahh take a joke, little prince. We wouldn't want you to throw a fit."

"I still want to kill you."

My shoulders shrug. "And I still want to make myself some food. Hmm… you should ask me which one is more important to me while the answer is fresh in my head."

I don't really see how, but his grin gets wider. "Levi will be mad when he finds out I killed you… Oh well, I'll kill him too."

It's obvious that he isn't going any farther than this, so I walk past him as my hunger grows. My hand grabs the handle to the fridge, and one of Bel's signature knives sneaks right next to it.

I look back and cock an eyebrow. "For me? Oh you're too sweet. This will make a great steak knife."

It really will. The edges look as thin as a scalpel's.

His grin stays planted as I get back to my agenda, which only consists of feeding myself. Inside the fridge is pretty much any kind of meat you can imagine, as well as ingredients only chefs use. My tongue slides across my lip in satisfaction. I'm finding little reason to leave this place, except for the fact I do miss going to work. It's so fun to stab people. Too fun.

I pull out a cut of veal, along with some potatoes, mushrooms, onions, and capers after a quick glance at everything they have. Hmm, I should try to find a good red wine… My eyes wander the vicinity of the masterful kitchen the Varia possess until I saw the large, stainless steel wine refrigerator they have. It's fully stocked too.

"Oh wow. My ass is not seeing the end of the night…"

* * *

><p>The veal continues to sizzle inside the stainless steel frying pan as I grab the Italian Barolo I found hidden deep inside the <em>fridge of the gods<em>.

"Guasti Clemente & Figli Barolo Reserva, 1988. This looks pretty good. I'm excited."

Checking the veggies I have in another frying pan, sautéing in olive oil, I hear the door open behind me. I prefer the dark more so than light, so I had turned most of the lights off in the room, leaving only enough to see everything within ten feet of me. The doors lightly thumping shut strikes me full of wonder to know who's here, but I'm not going to bother looking into it.

They would've tried to kill me already if they really wanted to.

My hands are searching the drawers for a wine opener, when someone grabs my arm tightly and yanks me away.

Immediate reaction.

The knife I have in my free hand darts towards the person behind me. The person easily grabs my wrist and stops it in its tracks. The grip is making my wrist hurt badly. I sigh, feeling my body shiver from the tension. Just like foreplay, when the first lick slides, the sensation of possible death is enthralling. Enjoying the burn, my head turns to see Xanxus behind me, glaring for god knows why.

I tilt my head. "Can I do something for you?"

His eyes continue their glower.

"Umm, you know. Someone could walk in and easily misunderstand what's going on here. I mean, my body is right up against yours and now leaned over the counter slightly…"

He won't hear any tone of complaint in my voice—only anticipation.

His glare gets harder for a moment, only for him to now let out a small snort. This guy makes my skin crawl when he eyes me—I think he might actually kill me now.

"Uhh, can you let me go? I don't want my dinner to burn."

He lets my wrist go from his monstrous grip while pushing me harder into to the stove. I feel my skin between the counter and my hip bones pinch. A quick and subtle rub on both, and I look back at him for a moment. I then rub my wrist, trying to figure out what he's up to. Of all the people I know, he not only is one of the most interesting, but he's definitely the hardest to read. I like it. He's such a tease, a book that's locked shut. It's a book I'd definitely love to read. Well, not really.

I'm not interested in his life, only where he sleeps.

I can't help it. I'm interested in the scary guys.

They're always the best in bed.

My thoughts are running rampant as I turn the veal over and begin searching for the opener I definitely need now. There's no way I can keep myself from getting too aggressive without guzzling down some alcohol. While shuffling through the various drawers, I look up to see Xanxus, sitting at the kitchen's island and watching my every move. His dominating behavior reminds me of someone. That Rokudo… Another smirk slides across my face. I'll fuck him for sure. As the smirk turns into a reminiscent grin through my focus, in my peripheral is Xanxus. His black stare is tempting me.

"You need something?"

"…"

"Ummm, do you know where the wine thing is? The thing that gets the cork out?"

No response still.

"Fuck it, I'm cutting the top. You want a glass?"

Still no response. He acts like a spoiled brat—a cute one—but in a "I'll fucking stab you grandpa if you call bingo" kind of way. I'd love to watch him kill someone. That would gets me so excited. I bite my lip to the wandering fantasy.

_Me. Xanxus. Against the wall. Forcing himself inside. Blood smearing on me. Yes._

But back to reality and giving up on my wine opener search, I find two glasses and set them on the table. Then I look at all their knives, trying to find the sharpest one.

"Hmm, this one will do the trick."

I look back to Xanxus, to see he is still staring at me as I chop the neck of the bottle off in a swift, clean cut. The first pour of wine went into the food, letting the baby cow take in the wonderful aroma that is bleeding out of the bottle. Turning down the stove, I then grab the two glasses and pour the sweet nectar for us to share. I can only imagine he wants a glass anyways.

Xanxus' eyes keep a tight stare on me as a glass slides in front of him. I set mine down and head back for the fridge to grab some more veal, since he probably wants mine. He'd probably take it from me, even if I didn't offer. The meat quickly gets prepared and thrown into the frying pan as I check everything else. Hmm, it's looking pretty good, smells amazing too.

Checking on my ghostly observer, I see he hasn't touched the wine I put in front of him. I also secretly lust on those red eyes of his. So fucking sexy. So I walk over to him, grabbing my glass before asking, "You don't drink wine?"

My hand rocks my glass in a circular motion, aerating the old grapes. He grabs his glass and takes a sip. The corner of his lip twitches slightly as he puts the glass down.

I'm shocked; there really are Italians who don't know how to drink wine…

"Silly boy. You didn't aerate the wine."

His eyes that were staring at the glass are now gazing into mine.

"The wine is going to taste terrible without first aerating it; it's over 20 years old."

I inspect the food real quick before walking next to him. I'm starting to get a read on him, since I could see the curiosity in his stare as I headed his way.

"Let me see your glass."

He glances at the glass, giving his ok (I guess). I go through the same ritual I did with my glass, waiting till the subtle aromas of chocolate, plum, and spice dance in my nose.

"Hmm, smells good. "

After another sniff I grab the stem of my glass while putting his in front of him. "Cheers?"

I hold my glass up, to surprisingly be cheered by Xanxus—no one will ever believe this moment. Ever. I'm even wondering if this is happening. I definitely can get in his pants if he's willing to do this. Watching him, his expression softens as the wine hits his tongue. It was only a second, but I could see him let himself go to the taste, fully savoring it. I'm officially turned on. I love a man who enjoys his wine.

He puts the glass down in the midst of me relishing the sip in my mouth. I close my eyes, rolling the liquid around my tongue, letting my mouth have the full exposure to the wine's entirety. It's like an orgasm. My body covers in goose bumps from the flavor.

Swallowed now, I open my eyes to see my scarred wine friend staring at me again. He must be noticing me—or my hard nipples. Well, I am trying to be noticed. Before I can try more, my nose gives the signal that the food is all ready, so I walk back over to the stove to set our plates up.

I'm excited; my mouth is watering. There really is no better dinner, than a dinner with lots of meat and alcohol. I set both plates on the island, mine across from his, along with the stylishly opened bottle. Just as I'm about to walk back to my plate, his hand grabs my wrist. My eyes avert to him.

"Feed me."

What the?

I respond, "You want me to feed you?"

His response is letting his eyes dart to the knife and fork, and then to my hands. I'm torn between finding this cute, and finding this annoying—I'm fucking hungry.

This is the kind of shit I expect to be fucked for later.

I chuckle and answer, "Okay Boss. But I only play servant on Thursdays."

My hands swiftly cuts the tender veal with the precious knife Bel gave me. With a small piece on the fork, I lifted it to his mouth saying, "Ahh."

He closes his eyes while taking the bite, showing no emotion. I'm in the middle of giving him another bite when the door opens and the lights turn on right after. My eyes slam shut, blinded by the watts.

I jeer. "Ah fuck that's bright. Who the hell turned on the lights?"

A gun fires right next to me and the room darkens to level it was before the new stranger entered. My eyes open to still be slightly blinded. So my hands feel around for the island, and I accidentally touch Xanxus.

I pull my hand away instantly and say, "Sorry."

I was expecting a smack or something, but my vision finally adapts to see him looking at his hand for a second, and then look forward again. I decide to look in the same direction to catch Levi staring at us. He looks like he's having a heart attack.

I sarcastically call, "Aww, is someone not feeling happy? 'Cause your face is looking a little weird."

This was an understatement of his incredulous expression.

He stammers out. "W-what are you doing next to Xanxus-sama?"

"Uhh, feeding him his food so I can eat mine. What are you doing?"

He ignores my question. "Boss! Don't eat her food! She could be trying to poison you. I don't trust her!"

I laugh. "Says the man with weird fashion sense. Plus, he's eaten almost all of it already."

"You—"

"Shut up." Xanxus' glare towards the tall man shifts to me. "You, food."

I give him the next bite while sticking my tongue out to Levi. He is so jealous—this is going to make things interesting. He stops prodding and heads to the fridge, searching for something. I give Xanxus his last bite. Ugh, my food his probably cold now, this sucks. But I feign a cheery tone and ask, "Was it good?"

He gives me this weird glare as he nods for me to come forward. I look over to see Levi staring as at us, until he sees me catch him. His face hides in the fridge again. I feel extreme reluctance to lean forward, but decide I probably have no choice. So I start to slowly lean in until he fiercely tugs the collar of my t-shirt towards him. I hear a rip (dammit).

He darkly whispers in my ear. "I want another hand from you."

Turn my head and look at him. "Huh?"

He tugs my collar again, putting my ear by his mouth again—my back crawls in anxiety.

"Give me another hand, the next time you kill someone."

He says this and then bites the hell out of my ear. I flinch away with a seriously throbbing lobe. What the fuck? Looking back at Levi, the man clad in his Varia uniform seems to be having a stroke from the turn of events. I'm a little thrown off by the Boss' remark, that is, until I rememberthe joke I pulled when I first met him:

_While attending an event hosted by the Vongola, I got myself in a small situation with some weak guy. So I killed him. It's not my fault his dick was small and couldn't get me off. As a way to be cute, I cut off one of their hands and gave it to Xanxus, with a heart carved in the palm. I made sure to say, "I got a present for you. Here (showing him the calloused hand), have a heart." _

_Him reacting to it with that evil smirk made the joke no longer funny._

I watch Xanxus as he rises from the barstool and leaves the room—without picking up his plate. That motherfucker. Who the hell does he think I am? The maid? I now remember how much my ear hurts again, feeling the blood pulse heavily. I touch where it hurts the most, and notice that my fingers are dabbed with blood.

"Hmph, gotta love when it's rough."

Levi asks, "What did he tell you?"

"He wants you to clean up this mess."

"What!"

"Yeah, he told me that he'd bite your fucking ear off if you didn't do it."

"Hmph, fine."

Sucker.

Still gazing inside the ice box, as asks, "By the way, have you seen some veal in here? I was going to have the chef cook me a meal with it."

"Nope. Seeya."

I walk out of the room thinking this place, mainly Xanxus, is too wild for me. God knows what will happen if I stay here. Hah, of course I know.

I'll make Xanxus my new toy.


	2. Burning Hands

**Hello Hello**

don't have much to say since I'm posting all these chapters on the same day, but you know how that goes...

Lol, this chapter just cracks me up. Hope you like it.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,994

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim for everything else<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>**Burning Hands**

The taxi pulls up to a familiar mansion. I just lounge in the backseat and twirl a small blonde lock around my finger. The idle action stops to the feel of him breaking. I let out a silent sigh and stretch. We must be here.

After one stare to the castle gleaming under the Mediterranean sun, I give a nod to the man as I slip him what's owed. He takes a second to glance at the bill, and then a minute to help me out of the car (must be from the tip). The same sun that makes the fortress shine so brightly now gently kisses my skin as I skip up the step to the entryway. How I always end up missing this place.

The taxi speeds away, leaving me to gaze upon my hostile safe haven. I know they'll all be happy to see me—especially Levi. He will be ecstatic.

My hands pull the large, heavy doors open while I yell, "I'm back!"

How long has it been since I last saw these guys? Oh yeah… since I took Levi's food. Man that was funny, especially when he found out. That was a battle to remember; sucks for him that I won. He obviously doesn't know how gravity works on stairs.

Now walking inside, I drop my bag in the foyer when a man appears. "Can I help you?"

I smile and wink. "Of course. Could you lead me to Xanxus?"

The man's wrinkled hands rub together as he looks away. "Xanxus isn't here, Miss."

I raise a brow. "Oh really? And I suppose the rest of the Varia leaders are gone too?"

What a crock of shit.

He nods his head quickly before saying, "They left a week or so ago. No one is sure—"

Before he can say more, I dash forward and knock him to the floor. A simple slip of my foot behind his leg as I push. A hand pulls a pointed nail file out of my now tumbling hair, pressing it to his neck. I'll fucking kill him for lying to me. He better make this shit believable; I am still irritated from being on that fucking plane. Stabbing someone in the throat sounds like a good way to unwind.

I sweetly mutter, "You better start explaining." I push the point in a little harder. "It better be believable."

"X-Xa-Xanxus-sama ordered for all the leaders and 500 subordinates to make their way t-to Japan."

"Japan?" I know of stuff in Japan…

"Y-yes. They went to a town outside of Tokyo—n-n-n-north of Tokyo. He didn't tell the staff, but it starts with an N."

I want to laugh, but keep face as I ask of the only prefecture in Japan I know. "Namimori?"

He nods wildly.

I chuckle. "Let's hope you aren't a liar." Then I stand and start walking to my luggage. "I do know where you work."

It seems as if I'm getting on another fucking plane. That Xanxus better fuck me—I am not traveling this much to just cook his ass more food. I'll be very tempted to kill Levi if he doesn't.

Hmm, maybe I can go searching for Rokudo again too…

* * *

><p>Seven more drinks have slid past my lips, and nine winks happened to slip to the guy across the aisle. Those were wasted—too chicken shit to go into the bathroom with me. The woes of married life.<p>

You won't catch me committing; I don't like love.

A sorry excuse of an emotion.

Walking out of the airplane, I see an especially cute stewardess wearing pink lip gloss. She has a lot of those normal Asian features, but they are placed in a good way on her face. I lick my lips to how cute she is as my eyes trail over her uniform. She blushes slightly. Part of me really wants to just throw this girl into the bathroom, but I know today is not the day. Too many drinks, and she doesn't have a dick. I need one of those.

So I casually parade myself to her and ask, "Could you recommend a hotel to me?"

"Umm, like what kind of Hotel are you looking for?"

"The nicest one in all of Tokyo. Price doesn't matter." This is where they will be staying.

"I would go to The Peninsula Tokyo then."

I wink at her. "Great. I appreciate it."

Through customs, baggage, and now in a taxi, I use my terrible Japanese to get me to my destination. The stupid driver takes forever. I couldn't really tell what he was saying as he raced around the streets—he was talking too fast—but I could tell it wasn't nice. Tone is everything here. But I quickly throw the cash at him and stop to gander at the beautiful building in front of me. Yep, this has to be the place.

I would have walked calmly, but it's pretty nasty out. It's raining lightly now, but I can tell is going to get worse later. I hate rain. The world smells weird after it rains. I also can't stand how sticky it is outside afterwards. It's completely gross.

Inside the masculine designed building, my skin prickles to the blaring ac and my jaw clenches too. The hot humidity outside to this—I'm drunk and annoyed. I roll my eyes and walk forward, inspecting the elevators. I know they would buy the biggest and best they can get. This place looks like they offer floor suites. But studying the elevators won't work; they're electronic. No pretty button things.

My body keeps leaning side to side as I try to keep myself contained. All of those bloody marys are starting to hit me. I catch a boy staring at me from my peripheral. Perfect.

I take two steps forward and _slip_. He quickly runs over to me. "Are you okay?"

I smile. "Yeah, but do you think you can help me?" I give him a small pout. "I think I've drank too much."

"Of course I can. What's your room number?"

"Uhhh." My eyes roll, and then I giggle. "I can't remember."

"Well…"

"But I am staying with five really scary guys in a suite."

He looks around, thinking. "Well, on the 29th floor we have that group with those foreigners…"

"That's me! Those Italians are my brothers!"

He gives me a scared glance. "Uhh…"

I poke my finger into his chest lightly. "Could you please take me up there?"

The boy named Sato held me close as we rode the elevator up to the 29th floor. I take the time to feel his chest and grab his crotch. I've heard Asians are small; Sato is. I shake my head. It has to be depressing to live a life having only a small dick to work with.

I bet Xanxus has a big one.

With that ego of his?

He has to.

The elevator stops and opens, and Sato kindly helps me to the door. I wink and tell him he can leave since my big brothers are scary. I also told him they don't like boys touching me. He swiftly shuffles back to the elevator and leaves as I knock on the door.

[Knock, knock, knock]

The door violently swings open. "WHO THE FUCK IS IT?"

I smile. "Just me!" I drop my bag. "Can you take that in for me?"

"No! Get the fuck out of here!"

I frown as my body slides under his arm gripping the doorway. "That's not very nice, especially after I traveled so far to see the boss."

Squalo is near having a conniption when a child appears and interrupts us.

"I would let her in. The Boss is in a bad mood. No matter how he handles her—killing her or whatever—it will probably put him in a better mood."

"I think this baby just might be smarter than you, loud mouth."

"VOIIII!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" We all stop.

The one man who stands above all these crazy guys says this. The little one wearing a purple cloak makes some weird noises in response, and Squalo just grumbles to me where Xanxus is. I can't help but smirk to my win. It feels so good to just walk away from them the winner. Spectacular.

While sauntering off, I make sure to ask about Lussuria. He's my favorite of everyone here. Squalo tells me that he is currently in ICU. This is an interesting development. I inquire further.

"How did he end up there?"

"He got in a battle with some middle schooler."

I laugh wildly. A what? Fifteen year old put Lussuria in the hospital? I bet that kid is definitely something extreme. A little more thought on the mystery kid has me thinking I would play if the chance occurred. Younger boys are great—they train well.

While searching for this office Squalo just told me about, I find a kitchen. It's beautiful. Stainless steel everything, and ample space to do what you want. It makes me feel like cooking something. Considering the cold weather, shchi* sounds like something good to make. But before I can get lost in my cooking fantasies, my desire for sex kicks in high gear. I waltz away for the sake of insertion.

* * *

><p>After a few wrongly opened doors, I finally open a tall one to see a very Xanxus-like chair faced away from the door. The seat is turned towards the large window covered by thick, dark drapes. Figures, he is the <em>lurking in the dark<em> type.

I casually walk, listening for any signs of life, as I get closer to the wingback chair. It isn't that I necessarily want to walk in here—this room creeps me the hell out—I just want to give him his gift and cook some food. This room is not one that fits my standards to sex in; I'll go for the dick later.

A few fumbled steps remind me that I'm pretty drunk right now. These don't deter this yearning I have to peak in that wine fridge I saw in the kitchen too. So with the thoughts of wine and sex, I let my finger trace the top of the chair as I call, "Xanxus…"

In an instant, someone clenches my shoulder and throws my body on top of the desk behind the chair. The hand moves over my throat as the person's body forces their way between my legs. I grab the gun I always have hidden on my body and push it onto the person's chest. I have the upper hand now. But another hand appears, glowing a bright orange, and reveals Xanxus' face. His expression is livid. Wow, he might actually kill me. I better start talking my way out of this.

"It's been so long since I've last seen you, and this is the hello you give me?" Lets hope nonchalance works.

"…"

"I brought a present for you." I tried to sound 'kind of' cute.

"…" His glare sharpens while my body starts to burn in lust.

"Look, if you're gonna throw me on a table like this, I'm expecting something. Don't leave me hanging.'"

"….Bwahahaha."

There is so much inside of me that wants to shiver right now. I'm so scared and so excited right now. All I need is the penetration—that would make this moment pure bliss.

He jerks my body towards him with my dress, ripping another piece of my wardrobe.

"Dammit Xanxus! Quick ripping my clothes! I don't buy cheap shit—"

He clamps his hand over my mouth

"Shut up." He takes it off.

"No!" He clamps it again.

"Shut the fuck up."

Yeah, I'm mad now—he's not that scary.

I push my tongue on his hand while scrunching my face playfully. He pulls away while giving a confused glare. I laugh, but quickly regretted it. He pushes my body back on the desk again with more force than the first time.

"Oww that fucking hurt!"

Wait, is he smiling? I stare in his eyes, anxious of what he's going to do next.

While the one hand is still glowing in ire, the other is lightly trailing on my side over my loose, chiffon dress. It moves higher, lightly trailing over my breast. It sends tingles down my spine—he better not leave me hanging. His finger slips under the dress' and my bra's straps, only to fiercely tug. The fabrics snap perfectly at their seams.

I spring up, immediately spatting, "Oh you motherfucker!"

His smile widens, grabbing my dress and pulling harder; it is damn near destroyed now.

"Oh I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

I smash the tip of my pistol against his neck. He grabs it with his glowing hand. It melts instantly and burns my hand with the heat transfer. I grab my hand and give a pouty face; I don't like to lose. He tosses the gun across the room and inches his burning hand towards me.

"Oh you better not."

His smirk now bears a hint of the devil.

"Xanxus, that's not funny. I will be so pissed."

He chuckles once, fuck.

Before I can squirm away, the hand ravenously grabs my hip, pulling me closer to him. I groan in pain as I unconsciously slap him across the face. Oh no I didn't… He pulls his hand away, and grabs my throat again with the normal hand, glaring deep in my eyes. I glare back to call his bluff. Dammit, my side hurts, but I can't let him see that I'm pretty scared right now. Our stare down continues for almost a minute before being thrown back down on the desk. I'm really starting to hate desks.

"If you throw me on this—wait, what are you doing?"

His hand that's no longer glowing is now unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't even try! You lost your chance asshole!"

The buttons continue to be undone as his smirk appears; my body is already responding.

In a pouty tone. "No…"

Yeah, there's no winning against this guy.

I bite my lip, teased by his hand roughly running up my thigh.

I soft sigh escapes with my lusty grin as the hand pulls my lace underwear away. No way is this happening—sex with the boss? Dreams do come true. I pull myself up and let my hands trail up his perfectly sculpted arms that were masked by his loose dress shirt. I can feel him watch my mouth lick its lips as my hands now trace down his defaced body in hunger. I want him, bad. I look up to him expectantly; he cocks a brow with equal expectation. I let one finger on each hand slip under the waist of his pants, sliding to the button.

One last pant as I pull the button apart and unzip, my hand now feeling what I want most. So lost in the moment, my vision fades as he takes over. Gripping my butt and his member, he pulls me in. It slides in as I watch a low groan escape him in the midst my moan; it only makes me want him more.

He starts to quicken the pace, but I want more. The friction feels amazing. I let out another shrill gasp before biting his chest in longing. He groans louder, forcing me to lie down on the desk as he pulls my bottom off for more control. My hands grip the sides of the desk as I let him have his way.

* * *

><p>Looking my body, now riddled in bite marks and his handprint burned onto my hip, I say, "I'm going to the kitchen, what am I making?" I know he will want to eat too.<p>

"…"

"If you don't answer, I'm making chicken."

He only starts to walk out of the room.

"Ooo, that sounds good too. Where ya going?"

He stays quiet as I begin to walk out of the study with him.

"Oh. One more thing." I stop and hop back over to him and pull a box out of my bag. "For—"

He's gone.

I roll my eyes. "Che, no fun. Here I go out of my way to even wrap a present for you…"

A few hours pass in the silent suite. It wasn't until Xanxus left that I realized that everyone left. It pisses me off that they all left to do something without me, but it doesn't stop me from polishing off this tasty pinot grigio in front of me. It's some Japanese wine, but it tastes very good. Too bad I can't read anything on the bottle.

Right as I'm pulling my phone out to snap a photo of the bottle and another of the label, I hear a door open. I snap the photo and chug the rest down. This isn't a wine I want to share. The bottle makes a loud knocking sound as I drop it in the glass bin, and my head immediately begins to throb. Damn that stuff got me drunk quick. It's when I turn to leave the room a big ugly man appears. Levi A Than. He looks pretty beat up.

Levi glares at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Drinking. And eating too." I take another bite of the pasta I made—for one.

"Who said you could be here."

I say cutely. "Your lovely Xanxus sa-ma."

Levi's eyes grow to the size of lemons as the sound of the door opening echoes around us. The ugly man immediately runs down the hallways towards the door. I only chuckle.

"Hmm. Which bottle to try next…"

* * *

><p>*Shchi – a staple dish in Russian cuisine. You can pretty much call it Cabbage Soup, but it has way more ingredients than that. It actually was a dish that literally knew no social class in the past and can be made in a large variety of ways with the exception that it must always contain cabbage and sour components (like Smetana, sauerkraut, apples, etc).<p> 


	3. Devil's Play

**Libraries...  
><strong>Gotta love hearing stories of kids having sex there...

Well here's chapter three of the lovely, self-righteous Wren. Lol, I just love how insane she is. A very funny girl indeed.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,623

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim of everything else<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Devil's Play<strong>

Shyaaaa….

I lean against the wall of the shower as my body twitches to the pressure coming from the showerhead. "Ah." I pant slightly, as its all starting to feel good. I keep pushing my mind back to Xanxus pounding against me.

_I need him more, deeper, harder! _

My body jolts again; I'm almost there. My breathing gets heavier as the pressure stays the same. My memory goes further.

_"Fuck me Xanxus! Yes! Mmmmm yes!"_

I hear another soft moan escape my lips, but it's hidden by the sound of the water. I can feel my body start to tremble as it's getting the closer. That mound of lust inside me is about to burst. I go back to him pushing himself in more, gripping my hips fiercely while I lie stomach down over the desk; my hands are searching for something to dig into while my hips pivot to feel him hit the g-spot.

"Ah my god!" Yes, yes, yes! My body begins to jerk to the slightest pressure of the water as my vision goes hazy. I laugh lightly while biting my lower lip. "Hah, I guess that's all I can take."

He hasn't touched me since I first got here yesterday.

That will change.

I hurry and finish my shower before any of those boys—mainly Squalo—get pissy. He's so conscious of that girly hair of his. I open the glass door and stand on the small bath mat as I pat the water off, avoiding that spot that is still feeling very sensitive. I am faced towards the shower, looking to see if I've forgotten anything when I hear the door open. Being the type whose not fazed by someone seeing me naked, I continue my business when the person speaks.

"Ushishi, I walk into the bathroom and find trash."

I continue drying off. "What do you want?"

"I came in for a shower, but you probably dirtied it up with your trashy ways."

I look back at him and smile. "I did. It felt good too."

He stays quiet, probably pissed because I'm not fighting with him like he wants. I take note of the fact that this supposed prince is wearing a t-shirt, boxers, and a tiara. My brows furrow to his stupidity. What boy seriously wears a tiara to bed?

He should give it to me—I'm more deserving.

After thinking of all the cute ways I could wear his tiara better than he, I walk over to the sink and start inspecting my bite marks. I need Xanxus time; the indentions of his teeth are starting to fade. My fingers are lightly brushing on my favorite one when Bel starts snickering again.

"Ushishishi, Checkmate."

An eyebrow rises. "Oh. You mean this crap?" I pick up and show him all the wires I cut earlier. "Yeah, I guess you guys should call someone about this wiring problem you have, it could really hurt someone."

Though I'm over such a childish prank, walking into the bathroom and getting sliced up was not a great way to start the day. In fact, it was very anger stirring. He's very lucky that I am still working my way closer to Xanxus. If it weren't for my desire for more of _boss sex_, I'd kill this tiara-wearing prick.

I fake a sweet grin for him as I toss the super thin wires back in the sink.

His ripper grin appears.

Then I make a cute face, pressing my finger to my lips. "Hmm, in fact, maybe you should be careful, bathrooms are dangerous when the floor is wet."

As blood spurts from my foot, a wire pulls up and glides up his calves, perfectly skinning a few layers off. Perfect revenge; I left on wire in place and tied to my toe earlier. He looks in surprise at the lack of blood from his legs. It all went according to plan—no need to ruin my chance to make Xanxus my toy for some stupid boy. From what I understand, he also has a big match tonight against some middle school boy, like Lussuria and Levi did. Xanxus might try to kill me if I kill off one of his_ guardians_.

These guys are stupid—fighting with middle school boys? For rings?  
>They should just kill the little fucks off.<p>

I smirk at the prince who's only a few years younger than me while slipping the wire off my bloody toe. He only watches me walk out of the bathroom while I wonder where is Xanxus' room is. But like usual, as soon as I leave any room in this suite, there is good ole' Superbi to further ruin my hearing.

"VOII PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

I look over and smile. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties up in a bunch." I finally wrap my towel over me.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?"

"Because I have secret business with Xanxus." I give him a wink.

I watch a vein pulse on his forehead as he screams, "Bullshit! Go the fuck home!"

"Mmmm no. I don't want to yet." I change the subject. "Where's Xanxus' room?"

Already tired of talking to me most likely, he yells, "GO FIND IT YOURSELF!"

Jeeze, you think he would've lost his vocal chords already…

I give him a big smile and skip off to search for my plaything now. You think I would know the layout by now, but I see no point in wasting time with details like those. I think the fact that it took me three months to get Xanxus to fuck me is a detail worth focusing on—it's about fucking time.

As I saunter past the couch in the main room, the sound of buzzing travels. My eyes instantly search, discovering that it's coming from my phone. Seeing that I don't give many my number, a hand instantly reaches for it. Oh, it's daddy on the line.

I answer it. "Yes."

"I have work for you."

My lips pucker out. "Rank and price?"

"Meet me at the Grand Pacific de Le Daiba. Morning of the 26th."

"Fine," I say this rolling my eyes, but decide to inform him, "Oh, guess what?"

I hear a sigh. "What."

"I'm fucking the Boss of Varia."

He's silent for a few seconds. I can tell he's proud of me. "We'll talk about that when I see you."

"Price?" My finger starts twirling one of my many blonde locks.

"Enough." And he hangs up.

Enough means big money. Too bad I don't really know that much, nor do I care to go out of my way to find out more. I really just want Xanxus to fuck me. My eyes dart around the room. I wouldn't mind finally finding that Rokudo Mukuro either.

The phone is tossed onto the couch as my body stretches. "Hmm, I just need one clue to find his ass." Then I remember the matter at hand. "Xanxus first, then that rude Mr. Mukuro."

I still can't believe that man tricked me like he did in September.

* * *

><p>Now wandering down the main hallway, I open all the doors I come upon to find my toy. Open, then close, and then open another. Let's face it; a shower isn't going to satisfy what I want. After about six different doors, I quietly open one to find Squalo—deeply concentrated on the two girls having fun on his blaring television.<p>

"Wow, what a big TV you have! That's gotta be over 60 inches."

He jumps up, pants missing in action. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

I give him the pouty face and start twiddling my fingers. "I still can't find Xanxus…"

"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! GET THE FUCK OUT! I'M BUSY"

I scrunch my face. "If you don't help me," I point to the TV, "all the guys will learn of your creepy foot fetish."

"VOIII!"

I yell, "Now spit it out! Where is he! You aren't the only one with needs!"

He gets awful quiet for Squalo, before pointing down the direction I was headed originally and saying it's the last room on the left. I smile wide and say, "Thanks," while skipping out of the room. His secret still isn't safe. I'll teach that pretty boy who's boss soon enough.

My heart starts to surge in excitement, as I get closer to the door. I look around and take note of how quiet it is around here. This part of the suite must be his only. That means I can be as loud as I want here.

I walk inside to room as if it's my own. On the large, posted bed lay my Xanxus, giving his 1000 mile stare to the football game he's watching on the screen. It's cute; I would've never imagined him to like football. There are so many better sports out there to watch. Oh well, it's not like I'm here for his personality or interests—I just want him inside me.

"Hmm. I imagine you're paying quite the price to watch pre-season, American football here."

He looks over to me wearing that obstinate glare of his.

"What do you want."

"Mmm, nothing in particular. I just want your sex." I reach his bed, placing my hand on the soft comforter.

"No. Get out."

I decide to yell. "Why won't you fuck me?"

He ignores my anger. "Get out."

"No." Watch me turn the tables.

"Out."

"If you won't do it, I'll find someone who will."

He snorts. "Then go." Thank you, Signore Stubborn.

"Hmmm, I guess I'll go to 'Namimori.'" I place one finger on my lips. "Oh yeah, there's supposed to be the new leader candidate of the Vongola over there. Oh, I love the young ones too—they listen—"

Red glare. Big hand. My face. Floor.

My face now stings to how fiercely it's been whacked by Xanxus before I can even finish my statement. I pick myself up off the floor to see him glaring at me for mentioning that little Vongola boy he hates so much. I love it.

I wipe the blood off my lip, looking at it while saying, "Hmph." I look up to his glaring face and suck the blood off my thumb. "I've felt worse. I'm kind of disappointed, really."

He keeps his glower on me as I start to walk out of his room.

"And to think, I'm going to have to ride on the train all the way over to that little town, just to ride on some little boy…"

"Get over here."

I look back to him and raise an eyebrow. "No. I'm out here. Fucking that little 14 year old is sounding more appetizing by the second."

"Now!"

I laugh and keep walking. Sucker.

My hand touches the knob, and I'm immediately yanked back by my hair. I'm falling to the floor, but the livid Xanxus grabs my face and somehow keeps me up that way. It hurts… He stares into my eyes for a second before throwing me to the ground.

I egg him on. "Hah! Is that all you got?"

Just a little more.

He looks at my body that lost its towel after being yanked away from the knob. His gives me that dominant stare—now I've got him going. He grabs my face again, pulling me up until he throws me over his shoulder like his catch. Oh yes, I win again.

The boss throws me on the bed and rips his shirt off while crawling onto the bed. I'm already burning up. I can only stare at his crotch as he gets on top of me. Of course, I'm expecting him to hurry up and take off his pants and get started, but no. He only kneels between my legs while staring at me.

I shift my glance to his eyes. "Um, I'm ready when you are?"

"…"

"Xanxus, I will leave."

"…"

"Hmph, have it your way. Move. I'm out of here."

"No." I watch him look down at his hidden member and look back at me.

Seriously? That's what he was lazing around for? Dumbass. I sit up, running my hand up his arm before lightly biting his neck and cooing, "gladly."

* * *

><p>Covered in sweat, I watch Xanxus tower over me with his equally drenched body. After giving him what he will tell his future generations was the best head in his life, we both took our turns getting what we wanted out of each other. I love being used like that.<p>

Something about being the thing that instills so much pleasure into something so powerful. The greatest part is always hearing him groan for more. I can tell he tries not to, but I'm just so good at giving him what he wants that he can't control himself.

One last deep breath escapes him, before toppling his body on top of mine. The feeling of his dirty body heavily relaxed on top of mine feels good, but it's also freaking me out. This is something someone does when they love you.

Eww, don't start that Xanxus.

If you do that, I'll have to go off and find a new toy.

I'll drop him just like I did Lancia—man is he blessed. Blessed with a member and moves that could make a girl like me fall in love if he screwed her enough. And those metal balls he would lay my body on? It was too unfortunate leaving him, truly.

His breaths become shallower and I stop thinking about my "fucks of good times past" to see he's starting to fall asleep.

Oh hell no.

"Mmyeah, I got to go now." I give my body a sniff. "I need another shower too." I wake him while forcing myself out of under him.

He grabs my waist and turns his face to me. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

His glare comes back.

"I have work to do." I give him a sultry stare and tease him. "Don't worry. My body is only for you."

He snorts and rolls to the side of the bed, closing his eyes again.

I get out of his bed and head back to the bathroom, whispering a soft "bye" out the door. I only hear a sigh in response. My phone that I grabbed off the couch starts to vibrate as I get in the shower again. I ignore it. Being clean comes first.

* * *

><p>After finishing up, I finally check it to see a text from Lancia, asking me to come back to Messina and that he misses me. I just smile at the text and delete it; I have no need for people who love me. People who love me just let me have my way—boring.<p>

This makes me start thinking about Xanxus again. I really hope he doesn't love me; that would be a waste. I run back to that look he gave me when he asked where I was going. He looked concerned; it was awkward. Here I figured this was the start of a beautiful friendship. I was under the assumption that he only cared and loved himself and his power—like me.

Now in the guestroom where my bag is, I think back one last time to Xanxus. His body feels so good, not to mention his bites. Oh those bites… But the most interesting thing to see was his tension fade when I told him my body was his only. It was so cute, my heart stirred in a weird way. I shake my head and smile at the light sigh that escaped him when I said bye; those feelings of his are so obvious.

Too bad for Xanxus I won't ever love him back.

Love is for the weak.


	4. Birds are Suckers for Magicians

**Hadouken!  
><strong>a great band to listen to if you're writing battle scenes.

Listening to them currently, and I now feel the need to fight with someone. Lol, don't ask.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,339

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim for anything else.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Birds are Suckers for Magicians<strong>

Sitting on the airplane, my nails tap against the small table next to my chair. I hate airplanes. The sky is made for two things—birds and fools. Of course, I wouldn't be on this flight if my dad hadn't given me that random fucking job in Belarus three days ago. Ugh, Belarusians are such nasty people.

This Mukuro better fuck me good for the lengths I'm going to for this. I'll kill him if he doesn't. This flight is only being taken because I talked to Lancia the other day. He mentioned something about feeling like Mukuro wanted him to go back to Namimori. That alone is enough reason to go back and search for him at that Kokuyo Land I never found back in September. Such a nasty trick that man played.

No worries, though—I can forgive.

For the right price anyways.

I let my eyes wander around the deck for a little while longer, letting the guy sitting next to me continue to fantasize on me. I was asking for it anyways. Wearing this black, ruffled mini-skirt, along with a sheer gold corset? He can't take his eyes off of me. Of course, I did end up taking one of Xanxus' little feather things that he always wears, since they are too cool, and this black velvet, swallow-tail coat was asking me to steal it off that girl in the airport bathroom. Do you know how hard it is to find one of these?

Finally bored with being stared at, I say, "Stare any longer, and I'll have to start charging."

The man responds, "Do you take labor as a form of payment?"

Don't say what I think you're going to say…

I feign innocence, "Labor? I don't understand."

The physically attractive man leans in to whisper, "Let me take you to the bathroom, and I'll go to work on you."

Oh god, he did. What a tool.

I get serious, "I only screw the best, sorry."

He looks as if he's going to admit to defeat, but he counters instead. "But I am the best."

No you aren't, Lancia is, but I don't fuck people who love me. You are just some boring, white-collar man looking for your hot Susie-homemaker. I'm getting annoyed with this one already. I'll just set the ultimatum, since I am pretty horny.

I make a cute face and declare, "If you think so, I'll give you a chance. But let me make this clear: if you suck—I will fucking kill you." I switch to a serious stare.

"Haha, I won't disappoint."

This guy is dead. I give him 15 minutes tops.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom, I can tell he wants me to suck him down, but I don't give that to anyone and everyone, so I tell him that I don't do it at all. He tries convincing me a little more, but I stop him in his tracks. It's not that I don't like to—I love making a man groan he thrusts his dick in my mouth—I just know good head works as a good means to get what you want.<p>

Xanxus was lucky that I didn't make him give me something for sucking his dick yesterday. I'm not even worried about it. He tastes so good. I just can't wait to do it again.

Thinking about Xanxus, my lusty smiled emerges; the thing takes it as a sign to shove his fingers inside me. I cock a brow, muttering, "I'm not 12—fingers aren't going to get me off. You better put your mouth down there if you really want this."

He gives me a surprised glance from my dominant tone that's emerging. But like a good little thing, he drops down there and starts running his tongue on my clit. I sigh and shake my head. This is depressing. I've had 50 year olds do a better job.

I try and at least get myself wet by thinking back to the way Lancia would pound on me from behind, laid on that serpentine ball of his. The cold metal against the front of my body while his thick friend made me so hot, I moan softly from the memory. The thing says something about his _awesome tongue technique_.

Sadly, I had forgotten he was there till he said that. I shrug my shoulders and go back to that fearsome body of Lancia's. That beautiful smiley face that trailed down to that big dick—he really is a beautiful man.

I just might have to go fuck him soon.

"Ah, stick it in."

The thing lets out a small chuckle. "With pleasure. I'm amazed with how wet you are; this is going to feel so good."

Puh, don't get cocky. Lancia got me wet, not you and that lousy head you give.

I look at the thing in expectation, hoping for something good. But of course that isn't happening. You've got to be kidding me. He expects to get me off with that little 5-incher?

This guy's is as dead as a doornail.

I sit myself on the sink and lift my legs over his left shoulder. I need to make myself as tight as I can with that skinny thing. He slips in inside, instantly moaning while I fake a sigh. How many minutes has it been? He starts trying to pump away, and I become busy faking. I notice him close his eyes, so I take the time to pull the pointed nail file that I always hide in the clasping on my corsets. He keeps moaning, thinking he's making out like a champ; I'm checking the file to see if the metal edges are still sharp enough. Hah, who am I kidding, I'll make sure it gets through.

"Ahh, ahh. I'm getting close."

I smile, "Good."

"Oh my god, you feel so good."

"Really? Let do something better to you."

He opens his eyes, and I push him hard on top of the toilet, getting off the sink in the same second. Before he can say anything, I dig the little file in his throat, right under his Adam's Apple. I clamp his mouth shut.

He jerks in shock as my legs wrap around his body and over his arms. I lock them together by my flexed ankles. This fucker is dead. He tries to flail about, but my legs keep him place while I stir the file inside his throat. My other hand is still holding his mouth shut—I don't want to ruin this corset. I've been losing way too many pieces of clothing lately.

It doesn't take long for him to go limp since I hit him in all the right spots. I watch blood pool out of his mouth through my fingers in satisfaction. This was too fun; I'll have to send my little Xanzy a picture.

I pull the phone out of my jacket pocket and snap a photo for him. 'Yep, time to get out of here,' is what my instincts tell me. I look at the door, making sure it's locked, and then clean my hands and file off while I inspect the cabinet area under the sink. I'm looking for the plumbing opening that leads to the roof. It's probably a good thing I've done this before.

Climbing through the plumbing part is easy, and finding the next bathroom is too. Now it's time to wait for enough time to get in. I listen, and listen, until one guy gets out and happens to know the guy that's in line behind him.

Now's my chance.

I move the plastic paneling that I already unscrewed, and drop in. They're still talking. I quickly place one foot on the toilet and one on the sink area to get the panel back up, since I'm only 5,3. My ears focus in on the men. They're still chatting about golf. I grin to the finish. Now to set myself up.

I grab the file and cut my lip deep enough for it to start gushing a steady flow. Here he comes. I pull the corset down to reveal—

"Oh my god!"

"Uwahh, sir I'm so sorry! I just cut my lip and—oh my god, my top! I forgot I pulled it down to keep the blood from—"

Beat red.

"It's okay!"

SLAM!

I chuckle. Sucker.

As much as I want to, I just hold the desire to laugh louder while I fix myself back up. I give myself a good look in the mirror, watching my tongue lick the blood off my lip. It turns me on surprisingly. I softly wipe the rest off and lick that up too. After my hands pull up the corset, I walk out of the door.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, please excuse my immodest behavior."

"No, it was an accident. I'm sorry for not knocking. I know better for next time."

I give him a warm smile and walk back to my seat. Time for a nap.

* * *

><p>When the plane lands, I take the opportunity to check the thing's bag out for some goodies. I should grab what I can before he's found. My hands quickly dive into the dark canvas bag. Lame—family photos of him, a woman, and kids? Oh, there's an iPad in here—yoink! Hmm what else…<p>

When it's time for my row to vacate, I happily walk away, becoming the new owner of an iPad, a Macbook Pro, and an iPhone. There was also antique pocket watches and 2,000 Euros in there too. I think Euros exchange well here in Japan. Oh well, it doesn't matter to me, since it was free. I continue to skip along, leaving the plane to hear someone screaming bloody murder.

Like I said: birds and fools.

After easily evading the police that tried to stop me (I _fainted_ from low blood sugar; its rough being diabetic), I find an exchange counter and trade my Euros out for a little over 200,000 yen (after they took out their cut). So this leaves me in a taxi towards this supposed "Kokuyo Land."

Thinking back I remember Lancia informing me that Mukuro set up shop that Kokuyo place to find some Mafiosi a while back. But knowing where to go and relaying that to the person driving is something that isn't working out too well right now. In the car, I realize being in Japan and not being very fluent in Japanese sucks. I hate speaking in Japanese; it's not a pretty language at all. There better be someone at this Kokuyo place that knows Italian or Russian.

Since the guy tells me will it take a while to get to Kokuyo Land(I think?), I decide to call apple and inform them of me being the new owner of my Mac stuff, quickly generating a fake receipt to prove it in adobe master suite. These computers are too fun.

Once done with all that business, the taxi pulls up to some dingy ass place, trying to tell me this is where I asked to go. This ends up turning into a fruitless argument, where I am inches from killing him like the other guy. But the idea of actually having to clean up a mess doesn't really tickle my interest, so I just pay and shoo him away. Asshole.

* * *

><p>The man speeds off, cussing in his stupid tongue, and I turn to the gate before me. What the fuck happened to this place? Why the fuck would anyone live here? I take one second to rummage through my bag before jumping the fence, putting my double shoulder holster on and grabbing a few more files to hide in my corset. Putting my jacket back on, I take a moment and admire my holster; I love how it holds my bullets on one side, and my beautiful 3030 Marlin on the other.

It's too bad that Xanxus had to destroy that .600 Nitro Express Magnum, but that powerful thing was only for looks; it was too powerful, even for me. But this Marlin? Powerful, but just right. I could blast a crater into anyone 300 meters away—I'm so in love with it.

I start walking through the barren land, coming to the idea that this was an old amusement park of some sort. Too bad they let it go to waste… no one likes to have sex in a dirty amusement park. I guess I'll have to make an exception this time.

Still walking along, I started trying to remember what Rokudo looks like. I stop. What the fuck is it that smell? I take a few more sniffs, and then plug my nose; it smells like a dead animal that has been laid to rot for two weeks.

In Italian I yell, "What ever the fuck you are, show yourself. You fucking stink!"

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

I turn to the sound, seeing a figured obscured by the sun, jumping towards me. Noticing the trajectory, I take one step back and easily throw myself into an illusion turn, using the fanning leg to stomp his face into ground and stabbing four of my nail files into his back.

"GAHH!"

I pull the files out and stab again before rolling the stinky animal over. Man this thing looks weird. I take the chance to stab him once more and smack him in the face with the hilt of my gun.

"You shouldn't hit girls, it isn't very gentleman-like."

"Fuck you bitch! This is our territory."

"Our? So you have friends?"

The stupid animal catches the insult. "Geh! Shut the fuck up! This is Mukuro-sama's territory!"

(Cha-ching)

"Oh! Really? I'm looking for him! Could you be a good little animal and tell me where he is?"

Just now I notice the blonde thing fumbling in his pocket. I stab his hand and put the gun to his head. After digging my hand in his pocket, in my hand are sets of weirdly shaped, prosthetic teeth.

"Eww, you wear dentures! Old man thing is what you are!"

I force the barrel of Marlin (my gun), in the smelly old thing's mouth and pull the teeth he's wearing out. I decide to keep em' as a present for Xanxus, since he likes weird stuff like this.

I do this playing dumb. Let's keep the guy behind me unaware of me being aware of him. Retard stepped on a twig. Anyone that is taught well knows that you don't stalk people on the ground when in wooded areas. Sticking in the trees is smarter; rustling leaves are easily associated with the passing wind.

Dumbass.

So with the animal looking pretty useless without those teeth, I take the barrel out of smelly's mouth and pointed it in the direction of the hidden person. Time to inform him.

"This gun can easily put a tire-sized crater in concrete from 300 meters away, just imagine what it can do to your friend at point blank range."

I smash the gun back in the smelly one's mouth and pull the hammer back. Another twig snaps—found you. I throw the nail files from the kid's arm and pull him up to be a shield in one fluid motion. This was a good idea since a shit load of needles came from the direction I threw the files; all of them hit the kid. Rookies.

"Gah!"

"Eww, you bled on my corset!" I stab him with another file.

"Stupid bitch! Quit stabbing me!"

"Then quit bleeding! And tell your dumb friend to come out. There's no sense in killing you when I just came here to screw the boss."

The dog thing looks back to me with an incredulous expression.

At the same time, a tall guy, looking about my age, comes out of the woods playing with a yo-yo. I don't even know if I want to know who this Mukuro is, if his friends are an old dog and a fucking nerd. This is already looking like a waste of time.

The nerd decides to speak. "What business do you have with Mukuro-sama?"

"Uhh, can we speak in Italian? I hate talking in Japanese…"

He switches perfectly. "Fine, but answer the question."

"I just want to fuck him. I've heard good things."

"…"

Is this one of those smart looking retards? This is looking grim.

"Chikusa? Ken?" A small voice comes from behind us.

I look back to the cutest girl ever. "Oh! Who are you?"

I drop the animal and start to walk over. But knowing that those dumb looking yo-yos are probably important, I make sure to show him just how powerful Marlin is.

A loud blast echoes through the wasteland.

No more yo-yo present.

I keep walking while saying, "Yeah, you guys aren't on my level. Not worthy of my sex." And then I look at the girl. "But you, so innocent looking, totally are. Can I?"

She seems startled by my approach, but I can't help myself. That violet colored eye of hers, reminds me of the beautiful iris' I would pick back in Russia. That, along with her flawless Ivory skin… I want her bad. I don't mind being forceful with a girl either; you have to if you really want them.

With each step I get closer to her, as much as I can smell chocolate, I begin to smell the alluring scent of orchids. She's only becoming more desirable by the second.

I'm about to grab her arm, when both of those boys try to grab me. I stop the animal by grabbing his collar and tugging him towards the ground, ripping his shirt off in the process. I take it and use it as a shield from those needles and quickly shoot the nerd's other yo-yo.

"I'm not here to fight. I just want to screw the boss—and now this girl too. She's pretty cute. Where is he?"

I hear the girl behind me speak softly. "Don't hurt them. Mukuro-sama isn't here."

"Well then I'll just have to settle with just you." I wink. "I'll be gentle, promise."

My mouth twangs, saliva shooting from my excitement. Girls are way more fun than boys.

* * *

><p>I make the nerd lead me to their "base" while I lead the girl I've learned to be Chrome. I do this forcing the old dog to stay 30 meters away until he takes at least three baths. Chrome just stares at me nervously. Just looking at that cute face, Ah! I'm burning up in excitement.<p>

Once inside their pad, I find the grossest couch ever. Is this what I have to work with?

I look to the nerd. "Got any beds?"

He just glares. "No."

"What about fancy chairs? And a different room for me to take her to?" I scrunch my face. "You guys don't get to watch."

The animal howls, "No! Get the fuck out."

I look around and see the coolest, throne-looking chair. Chrome only looks at me nervously as I drag it into another room, quickly coming back and pulling her to where I dragged it.

"Get the fuck away from her!" The dog must have a thing for her.

"No. She's too cute for you." I look at Chrome with a lusty smirk. "Come with me, I'll make you feel wonderful."

"Uhh, I-I…"

"Relax, I'm only going to lick you a little bit."

The dog faints, and the nerd now has a small nosebleed creeping out.

The cute Chrome is now blushing a deep red as I pull her along and sit her in the chair. I bite my lip from my arousal—I want to see her moan with a face so blushed. I begin to undo the top of her military-fashion top, revealing a small chest that had the most tantalizing nipples. My lips gave her a small kiss on the lips as my fingers trace around them softly. Her face gets redder. I then let my kisses trail down her neck, then past her collar bones, eventually brushing them against those very nipples my hands were fondling. Now come the soft pants; I want to hear more.

What I love most is that she isn't fighting this at all. In fact, she takes it as a moment to think about someone we are both wanting: her precious "Mukuro-sama." I'm happy that I can help her out. My tongue keep tracing around her nipple as her sighs become shrill, trying to hold them in. I take it as my cue to let my hands wander up her skirt, my fingertip brushing lightly over her clit.

"Ah! M-Mukuro-sama, I can't." I had to stop and watch. This is too entertaining.

"Oh yes you can Chrome. Let me make you feel really good."

I close my eyes for a moment, lifting myself up to kiss her cherry-flushed face. But when they open, I find that a very handsome and familiar man, his eye bearing the number six, somehow replaced Chrome.

I smirk. "So we meet again?"

"Kufufu, we are."

"You were a pretty hard man to find. Who would've guessed that I would find you by corrupting pure, innocent girls."

"I couldn't let my toy be played with by someone else—especially someone as hell-bound as you."

I laugh. "Oh you flatter me."

"Kufufufu."

I raise an eyebrow. "So you know why I'm here."

"I do."

"Then you better drop those pants. I've got things to do after I fuck you."

"You mean me?" Sitting in the chair in front of me is the cutest brown haired boy. So pubescent.

"Aww, he is so adorable Mukuro, you have good tricks."

"It's not a trick. I can be anyone I want." He then changes his appearance again.

"Ah! My Lancia… such a good plaything, but he loves me. I don't want those that love me."

"Oh, you want someone you hate?" He changes again, this time to my father.

"You want me to fuck him? That's not possible." I'm unfazed.

He even takes his deep, stoic voice. "But you hate me so much, and yet you still work for me. Such a good girl you are."

He's right. I hate him so much, but I will get my revenge for all the times he forced me to fuck him soon enough. Those years of being forced, tied down, and beaten… Jones will die eventually—and I'll get it all.

"Yeah, but I got my revenge when I cut your dick off. Tough life being a eunuch, huh?"

Let's see if he knows how to see past lies.

Mukuro changes back to himself, "Kufufu, you're really are a bad one, so fitting for Hell."

Nope. Daddy still has his dick, he just doesn't fuck me anymore. Mukuro just lost the liar game. Just as I'm about to inform him of this, my body becomes entangled in lotus plants, and pillars of lava burst through the floor. Hmm. Interesting.

"What pretty parlor tricks are you pulling now?"

"Parlor tricks? These aren't parlor tricks—this is Hell."

Hell? Are you fucking serious? Hell was praying every night for him to stop, praying my mom would find out, and only finding out that my mom knew the whole time; she didn't even bat an eye to him. She just wanted to make sure she could go to the ambassador's ball every year and get her nails done on Friday.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I can't stop laughing at this.

He keeps his velvet tone. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah, I don't believe in God or Hell. They are only ideas to fill people with false hope and fear. Sorry, your little tricks won't work on me, 'cause I only believe in myself and the toys I fuck on the side."

"Kufufufu, but you believe in me?" He changes into the only person I respect in this world.

"Dee."

"You believe in me, but I don't even give two-shits about you." Ha, he messed her up.

Dee only acts like that, but deeply cares for the people around her. She gave me rough training, making me stay up at all hours of the night till I had my moves down to perfection. She made me research every weapon I use, knowing every piece inside of it, as well as its history and possible modifications. She didn't take shit from anyone, and never bothered fighting anyone with all her might. That's what I saw at least—I knew her and that Eleazar guy she was with were both hiding something—something big.

Daddy doesn't put that chained collar on just anyone.

* * *

><p><em>Dad had Carrera, another assassin that worked with us, and myself to give him what he wanted. Ripping our clothes off, I knew Carrera wanted to be there, but I was being forced, as usual. I was about to just leave to my normal happy place when the door was kicked in.<em>

"_What the fuck are you doing Jones." Dee was staring at my Dad._

"_Promoting the employees." I saw her glance at me for a second._

"_Hah, your idea of promotion is fucking your daughter, and a girl you had written as my next hit?" How the fuck did she know that about me?_

"_It's my business."_

"_Now it's mine too." She looks at me. "Wren, get the fuck out of here. You too Carrera."_

_I didn't know what to do._

_Dad looked at me. "Move, and I'll kill you myself."_

_Carrera adds, "I want to be here."_

_Dee's tone gets louder. "Get. The fuck. Out."_

"_They're my employees."_

"_And I'm serving as their replacement." _

_What?_

_A smirk appears on Dad's face. "Hah, fine." He looks at us, "Leave."_

_Carrera tried to stay, but he slapped her and forced her out. She seemed embarrassed. I just got up and grabbed my clothes as fast as I could and started running out of the room. Before I got out, Dee grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear in Russian._

_"Go out the front door calmly and head three clicks west, El (Eleazar) is waiting for you in my place."_

_I didn't say anything, only glancing at her one second and heading out of the door. But once out, I stopped to listen to the conversation between them:_

"_You think this will stop me. Stupid Bitch. You work for me."_

"_I may wear this collar, __I'm not a dog. Don't call me one."_

"_Shut the fuck up. Take your clothes off... You better enjoy this immensely."_

_I was back at the door, peeking through a small part that was open. First her sandals came off, while the shorts slipped off after. Dad told her to hurry up while she unbuttoned her shirt, obviously pissed off with how she easily dominated the situation. But the shirt came off, and all I could see, was a back covered with two scars that looked like someone has sliced her with the intention of her not getting back up. They formed a very curvy cross that intersected right next to the lower half of her spine._

_I gasped lightly, and she looked back at me. Without a reaction she walked to the door, opening it slightly. She gave me confident stare after placing a small kiss on my forehead. Then she muttered, "I'll be fine little bird."_

_The door shut._

* * *

><p>I chuckle once more, before kissing the fake Dee in front of me on the lips while running my hands down her back (she never let anyone touch her back but Eleazar). This is probably the only chance I will ever get to kiss the first person I have ever wanted to be with.<p>

"How I wish this was the Dee I know, but she only gives the lesbian vibe, Mukuro. You can't trick me."

"Kufufufu. Alright, then I guess you are good enough to play with this once."

I smirk back. "Glad to hear, now drop the pants. I'm on a tight schedule."

Both of us naked, I don't feel the need to waste time on foreplay—I don't give to those I won't receive from. I give him a deep stare while letting my body go down on his long, hard dick.

"Ahh. I was waiting for this all day. I even flew in an airplane for this." I start rocking my hips on him.

He makes his signature chuckle. "Don't you know the sky is only for birds and fools."

I start getting rougher. "Tell that to the guy I killed in the bathroom."

He laughs in the middle of a small groan.

I end up staying on top most of the time, riding him hard to make him try and moan louder. But he is relentless—he refuses to give into me. I love it. So our sex is rough, untamed, and long. There isn't passion, since there is only us and our desire to win over each other. But there is intensity, because each movement, each thrust sends us so much closer to our victory. We both want to win—we both have to.

Eventually he feels the need to assert his power, so he throws me on the floor and makes me get on all fours as he pounds himself deeper, pulling my hair in his stride. I beg for more, because he isn't giving me enough. He falls for it. But the marathon could only last so long, and Mukuro couldn't keep his soul in Chrome any longer; we agree on it being a tie.

"I like you Mukuro. I'll be back to fuck you again."

"I'll make you another one of my play things next time."

"Not likely. I only love myself."

"Kufufu."

He disappears, his body turning back into that little Chrome I desire so badly. She is completely naked. I consider taking advantage of her right here, but my body is too tired. The bright but fading sun can't even keep me up right now. Time to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up next to Chrome and immediately get back to what I started the day before. It's extra fun, since she was still asleep as I began my prowl. My hands trailed down her soft skin while my lips followed. She wakes letting out a soft pant.<p>

"Wake up little Chrome. I want to eat you up, and I want you awake for it."

"Mmm, huh?" Her eye still wasn't open; too cute.

"Ahh, don't worry, this is the best wake up you'll ever get."

After having all my fun with Chrome—holding her down while I lick her all up—I put my clothes back on and walk back into the main room with the gross couch.

"I'll see you guys again soon."

"…"

"Get the fuck out pervert girl."

"Aww, thanks for the compliment. But you couldn't fuck me even if you took three baths. You are weak." I wink at him cutely.

Chrome finally walks in the room—still flushed from her orgasm I gave her. I loved the face she made, and I even loved the way she just submitted happily. I want her for myself.

"Chrome, can you do me a favor?"

She gazes at me shyly.

"Fall in love with me."

"B-but Mukuro—"

"I don't care what you do with Mukuro." I walk up to her and gently grab her face, "I just want you to love me the most."

She turns cherry-kissed all over again as I give her a small kiss before walking out the door. I don't really know why I told her to love me, but I can't stand the idea of her being totally devoted to Mukuro like that. She's mine now.

Once outside of that disgusting palace of Rokudo, I start walking towards Namimori to find that father of mine. I'll send a pic of him to Xanzy too. The sound of my feet is the only sound—

"Ano… Please stop!"

I turn around. "My Chrome-chan, you want to come with me?"

Her purple eye breaks away from mine. "Umm no, but I should tell you something…"


	5. Dislocating Cock Blocks

**Howdy Kids!**  
>(Fyi, same disclaimer is on Ch 1)<p>

Gosh it's been awhile since I've posted on here... between school, NaNoWriMo, and getting ready to move, life has just been nuts! So nuts that I putt all my FFnet stuff on pause to write.

Anywhoo! I said I was going to revise all these chapters, and now I have. I really suggest giving the story a re-reading to see what's changed, or else you might get confused on what's happening in the upcoming chapters.

Btw, this is the new chapter I have put in the story. Hope you like it.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,271

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take credit for everything else<p>

no betas, since this is pretty much a smut story.

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Dislocating Cock Blocks<strong>

He looks fuck-able.

I stare at the backside of a bodyguard that works for my dad. As he leads me to the hotel room, I contemplate whether or not I should try to lead him off to a bathroom before I meet the boss. If you work for Jones, then that means you're strong enough for me to play with. But I also see no point in fucking guys weaker than Xanxus, so my final answer is no.

Regardless of my decision, my eyes stalk him more. Tall, broad shoulders, tanned skin, strong looking hands; he looks like he could choke me really good while he fucks me hard on top of the dinner table. I love when a guy chokes me during table sex. That feeling of approaching death is exciting. It makes me cum all the more.

Lips break into a crooked smile to my fantasy.

_Xanxus, Lancia, and I are in one room. All is dark until one light clicks overhead. It reveals that the room only has one table. I grin and sit myself on the table, spreading my legs for both to see the prize. Only one can have me. They have to fight to fuck me. _

_Who would win? Which one gets to fuck me?_

_Both—they made a truce._

_I win._

A chuckle slips past my lips. Daddy's guard pays no mind and continues to escort me through the dimly lit hotel. We walk a little further down the top floor's hallway. Walls of cream and bronze lead the way until we come upon chocolate double doors with tarnished gold handles. The brown-eyed man pulls the door open and gestures me to waltz in. I bite my lip and grab his crotch as I pass.

Big.

"Daddy! You're really here!"

I smile and cutely wave at the old man in front of me. Hitting close to sixty now, the lean man in front of me only lifts his gaze from the newspaper with Russian printed on it. They drop back into whatever he is reading about. In the moment that we locked stares, though, I notice that his green eyes are clouding. That's a good sign for me—almost dead. I watch the crease of the newspaper dip to the chair in front of him. My feet march to the spot. I sit and cross my legs.

"So Da—"

"Tell me about that fight between the Boss of Varia and Vongola's Tenth Candidate."

His eyes are glued to the paper as I watch a plate of food appear in front of me. Eggs, sausage, and hash browns: a surprisingly English breakfast for Japan. I snort to the nasty-looking food and the interruption and the lack of alcohol. In spite of this, I grin and twiddle my fingers around.

"Can't tell ya. I didn't go."

"A daft decision."

I glare and the fucking asshole.

Then my fingers snap to the man in the corner of the room that stands, waiting to serve us. Wearing a simple white dress shirt with matching black slacks and vest, he arrives promptly to take my order for a mimosa. When he asks what champagne I want with the orange juice, I tell him a bottle Perrier-Jouet—the youngest bottle they have. The old Japanese man rushes away, and I return daddy's arrogant tone.

"How did you know Xanxus was fighting, Da—"

"You know better. Only call me Jones. You're putting a target on your back that I won't help you with."

I giggle my scorn away and stare at the shiny butter knife in front of me. It would only take three seconds to shove the blunt tool in his throat, but seeing his five guards around us keeps me still. I'll just kill him at a better—

The old man in front of me puts down the paper and smirk at me smugly. "Any more murderous vibes from you, and I might make them kill you for them."

I smile and point to myself. "Who me? Never Jones. You have my complete loyalty"

He only cocks a brow. "Only a fool would dare trust you."

As the bottle of rose-colored champagne is mixed with the juice in front of me, the flute is set down carefully. I uncarefully grab it and knock it back—then I signal the glasses wearing Asian to make me another. Dad is still just staring at me. His green eyes that are the same color as mine, and his old pasty skin that used to be the same color as mine. Mother said we even have the same smile.

"Well…" I grab the bottle of champagne. "Since I am obviously of no use to you, I'll just be—"

"I have another reason of calling you over here."

I stop. He is still staring expectantly. My hand lets go of the green bottle covered in hand-painted flowers. I glance at the white flowers for a moment before averting my eyes to the request.

"I'm cleaning out."

I ask, "Cleaning out?"

His hands clasp as he answers. "Weeding out the treachery."

"And?"

He grabs a coffee mug, taking a quick drink. "Kill Dee, and you can have her chains."

I lick my lips and knock back my next mimosa. "Kill Dee, and take her chains?"

"She's one among many I've marked."

"Why?"

He glares. "She has no loyalty to me. Take care of it."

I laugh. "No. Why me?"

It's like he's handing me a death wish, but he says otherwise. Jones thinks that Dee won't touch me. I agree with him; I think she loves me. She wouldn't have done what she did for me unless she felt that way. She wouldn't have given me all of this money either. I haven't seen her in a while anyways. Though I'm not too keen on the possible fight, I'll pay her a visit and see if she's left the scumbag yet.

I don't want chains. I want Daddy's position.

I want Dee to work for me.

I'll pay her a visit.

After another mimosa-filled silence on my side, and a coffee-filled one on Daddy's side (one with the scent of vodka), I finally answer. "Fine. But I want top dollar for her."

He pats his mouth with the white napkin in front of him. "Partial payment has already been made."

Once again I grab the bottle and stand up to leave. He clears his throat and grabs another newspaper, this one written in Italian. It's right as I turn around, that I see the door open. I grin.

"What familiar face."

Eleazar, the scumbag, only glares and walks past me. He looks stronger than before. I now notice a weird plastic bag in his hand. Inside is red and messy, there are two—

I chuckle. It seems Dee really isn't the only marked.

Eleazar drops the bag on the table. Jones looks at the pair of eyes in the bag, then at Eleazar's hands, and then at the Eleazar's long face. His jaw has defined more since the last time I saw him too. I put my desire to leave on pause; the curiosity of whose eyes those are is too much.

"Your hands are clean, Mr. Velazquez."

The tanned man wearing thick-rimmed lack glasses snorts. "Something came up."

"How do I know you killed him yourself?"

I silently creep closer, easily looking over Eleazar's broad shoulders. He's a little bit shorter than I, but height is nothing to consider when hearing about him. He is good at what he does. My head leans in closer.

Man is it exciting to stand so close to someone that hates me so much. The excitement eggs me on, forcing me to breathe my hot breath into his brown military-styled crew cut. His big, dark brown eyes slide to mine.

"Get the fuck away from me."

I smile wide.

He then snorts in obvious agitation while playing on his phone. He's pulling up a photo of someone. It's someone I knew to be very loyal to Daddy. My lack of movement seems to piss the guy off more as he now steps away from me. He shows the picture to Jones. I stare at the chains around Eleazar's neck. They move as Eleazar swallows.

The two small strings of chains fit snugly around his neck, the clasp being a rectangle about the size of a usb drive. If any of them try to kill daddy—it's only a click on his laptop—the person gets injected with blood carrying antibodies opposite of theirs. A pretty painful death.

Daddy grins and even chuckles to the eyeless man in the picture. "A lesson on snooping." Then he gives Eleazar a manila folder. "Now his family."

"What's makes you so sure he was snooping?" I can't help ask.

Eleazar glances at me for a moment, immediately looking away and clenching his jaw as he grabs the folder and leaves. I let my finger brush against the chains on his neck, but my hand is swiftly grabbed and twisted wildly.

Something popped.

I look at Eleazar's wild glare. "Touch me again, and I'll kill you."

My eyes stare at my throbbing pinky. He dislocated it. I grin. "Sorry, I just can't help it. Your skin just reminds me of Dee."

His hand clenches for a second, but he only walks away. Man, he's really grown in the year I haven't seen him. The door clicks shut, and I push my pinky back into the socket after three large gulps of my champagne. I hear Daddy's chair move.

"Your question and your actions show ineptitude. You could never take my place."

I just take another gulp of the fizzy liquid, feeling the buzz now. I couldn't care less what he has to say anymore. It's not like he has anyone to replace him, and if he does, I'll stab the shithead in the neck.

"Lancia is in town. I want to you fuck him. He hasn't affiliated yet. Go and be useful for a change."

I grin. "Oh, Lancia is in town? What a great week this is."

Xanxus, Mukuro, Chrome, and Lancia? Now all I need is a threesome, preferably with a girl. Then this week will be the best.

* * *

><p>The bottle is tipped completely upside down while I try to get the last drops out. The driver says nothing. I just slide my tongue inside the bottle to lick out the last of the good stuff—just like I did with Chrome. I miss her. I miss her cute, blushing face. I miss her chocolate tasting mouth. I miss her soft, petite legs. I miss her tasty cum.<p>

I should go back to see her.

The car brakes slightly hard in front of a two-story house in the middle of Japanese Suburbia. This must be where Lancia is staying since Daddy already told the driver the address to drive me to. I stare at the little home. What an ugly house.

Seeing everything with a slight spin, I grab my phone and quickly type a text to Lancia. Thank god iPhones autocorrect drunk texts. I press the send button and stumble out of the car, leaning against a concrete wall fencing the house as I wait for my Lancia to find me.

Everything looks more distorted in my brown-rimmed sunglasses while I wait. My brown heels, tousled blonde locks, and 70s print dress that hugs my body perfectly; my cute looks don't fit into the hard conformity of Japan at all. Fuck Japan.

The wind blows hard, messing up my hair more. The champagne buzz is now hitting so hard that I almost fall, but I just grin and let my body knock back onto the concrete wall. My feet click a couple times to my stumbles until I hear a door open behind me. I glance back.

Not Lancia.

But the girl is cute.

Wearing grey leggings that show off her thick legs well, the girl with forest green hair walks out of the house in a swift gait. She doesn't even notice me as she leans against the concrete wall opposite of me. From the look of her skin I can tell she European and her thick limbs tell me she's an athlete. She's got a great ass along with nice breasts too—all bigger than mine.

My threesome girl? Yes.

I hear the door open again as I'm still checking the girl in a salmon pink cardigan. Then the sound of dress shoes sound, signaling myself and the girl across from me too. Her golden eyes give me an interesting stare as Lancia appears in front of me. It seems this week will be the best.

Lania's blue eyes are full of shock as he tugs my body into his. I don't really like his loving response to me, but I'm too drunk to fight him. So I smile as his hand trails through my windblown hair. He pulls me in closer to kiss me, and I just grip onto his fitting dress shirt. Teal is a good color on him. The tie he's wearing will be good to blindfold him with.

While checking out Lancia's belt, I go along with his need to kiss and hug me for a few minutes while laughing away my distaste away with a cute smile. He seems happy to see me; I am just happy for the great sex I'm about to get. My eyes slide to the left for a moment. The girl I want seems as if she wants to leave.

I won't let her. I really want her.

Lancia's lips press against mine again, and then he finally whispers, "Wren…"

My eyes find him again. "Lancia."

"Pinch me."

I chuckle and pinch his cheek. Normally I pinch butts, but Lancia sadly doesn't have one. It's sad that most Italian tough guys don't have much of one. I make sure to pinch him hard enough to wince. He doesn't even twitch.

"I haven't seen you since… since that time in September with Rokudo… Where have you been?"

"Ah my Lancia, you worry too much. I've just been busy working. You know how my dad is… he loves to keep his bad daughter busy with work." I start twirling some of my hair around my finger.

"Why are you in Namimori of all places?"

"To find you silly!" I give him a soft kiss.

His eyes close and his hands tighten for a moment. Then his head tilts as he asks, "How did you know I was in Namimori? I just got here last night."

My fingers run through his black hair. "Because I can always find my Lancia."

Lancia's arms wrap around me tightly as he asks if it's okay to say he missed me. I lie and tell him that it makes me happy to know he cares. As much as my instincts are telling me to run like hell and never come back, I really want this potential threesome, and if there's anyone you want a threesome with—it's Lancia. Let's face it: the man has stamina.

Xanxus can't even attempt to challenge him.

At this point is where I had to put an end to Lancia's weird _lovey behavior_. Giving the girl across from us another glance, I nod Lancia's glance over to her as well. I want her. I want Lancia to want her. I want the threesome.

"So what do you think of that girl Lancia?"

"She's pretty good looking." He lets out a small laugh and eyes me. "What do you think Wren?"

After a swift lick of my lip, I say, "I wanna play with her. Can we?"

Not even a second passes before my initiated prowl is disturbed by a honking horn. I glare at the driver man and tell Lancia that we need to grab her before she goes. He grips my arm tight.

"She's Mafioso. Leave her alone."

I start to whine. "But Lancia… _I want her really bad…_"

His eyebrow cocks towards the car as he whispers, "That's one of the Vongola Nono's guardians. Seeing where she's living, you could say she's important."

She's important? Living in this ugly house?

I frown cutely. "More important than me?"

Lancia's mouth opens, but hesitates a response. This is good. He doesn't fully love me. That means he's still fuck-able. His ice blue eyes shift between the girl and myself a second more before a medium-toned voice sounds. It's a girl's voice. It's a voice full of sass. It's a voice speaking Italian.

"Yeah. That was fucking weird."

Wow. Talk about a sexy way to stare at someone. I grin, knowing my game to get her just became easier.

"Oh you speak Italian? That makes the chase easier." I look to Lancia. "I really want to play with her. _Italians are the best._"

The stare turns to one of incredulity as she barks to the man in the car. "Get me the fuck out of here."

My body starts to inch in, but Lancia stops me by gripping my dress. I glare at him. Fuck screwing him—I'm so pissed that I rather stab him in the face. He's lucky Daddy wants him, or else I would be smashing my heel into his temple right now. My glance shifts to the man in the black Mercedes for a second.

That man is pretty good looking. Hotter than Lancia and Xanxus.

And I know he's strong.

I think I'll go looking for him after I go kill the anger away.

After my decision to prowl on the blue-eyed man the car, I notice him give me a peculiar stare. Come on, decide to stay. The car's engine begins to purr louder. The tires start turning too. Mother fucker.

Inside me is seething irritation as the sexy girl and hot ride away. My eyes are winking at the girl's scratched up face. Talk about a shitty day. I'm blaming this shit all on Lancia. I wouldn't even fuck him with a fleshlight at this point. It doesn't help that Chrome wouldn't run away with me, I had to see daddy, seeing Eleazar, Eleazar dislocating my finger, and have to deal with Lancia's mushy bullshit, but now I've lost my threesome. Fuck today. Fuck it hard and in the ass.

I need to stab someone.

"Well, I can't say that I'm upset. I want you all to myself honestly."

I look the spineless man in front of me, sickened by his cheesy commentary. I only smile and kiss the man as my fingers slyly start up my fake phone call app. The phone rings and fake orders for a kill that needs to be done are given.

I start pouting to him again. "Aww, my Lancia~! We didn't even get to have fun~!"

His hands slide down my arms as he kisses my forehead. "Seeing you is enough. Will I see you again soon?"

"Of course! You know I can't stand to be away from you."

My arms wrap around his neck one last time as I hear a door open once more. Then the sounds of kids break free. Oh, to hell with kids. Last thing I want is some nasty, smelly little shits running around me and trying to touch me. So with a peck kiss on the lips, I tell Lancia that I have to go now. His expression falls, but lightens up after I promise that I will find him when the time to do so comes around. It's when his relieved smile comes, that I skip down the alleyway to kill someone.

God knows I'm the greatest liar.


	6. High Expectations

**Bah!  
><strong>I'm going to get carpal tunnel if I keep this up!

Lol, but here's the next chapter. I don't have too much to say about it. It's one of my favs, so I don't want to give anything away.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,545

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim for everything else.<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: High Expectations<strong>

As I ride this plane back to my wonderful Xanzy and feeling better after sinking some files into some necks, I no longer care about Lancia's shithead cock-block he pulled on me the other day. But I am a little annoyed with the fact I never found that hot guy. I really want to find him. I'd fuck that guy all night long. Thinking on it more, I don't really need to find him. I'm sure Xanzy is bigger.

My nails dig into my leather seat as this feeling of restlessness consumes me. It's even sucking away my libido now. The idle thrum of the airplane makes everything around void of silence, but my mind feels like empty space. Well, it is empty of everything else except the name Dee.

Dee—my target.

Right at the chain linked exit Kokuyo Land appeared Chrome to inform me that Dee is living in Namimori. As much as I wanted to search for her, I knew what we agreed on. Then Daddy has to mark her as my next hit. Oh what to do.

_After the door shut, I found myself unable to leave her behind. Why did she do that? What was the kiss on the forehead for? Why was Eleazar waiting for me? I decided that I would wait and ask her myself._

_I waited three hours; the door clicked open. Still buttoning her shirt, Dee walked out with a grim expression as my father said, "Come back if you feel like saving someone else. I'll be more than happy to remind you who is in charge. (Laughs) And tell Eleazar hi for me." _

_She didn't respond and only stared at the side of her left breast that was bleeding through her plaid shirt that was always rolled passed her elbows. Dad marked her with the same gash that he gives all the girls he gets his hands on. Her lips trembled as she lightly touched the area. A deep breath passed and she noticed me; her mask came back on._

_Looking at me with that usual hard expression, she said, "What are you doing here still?"_

"_Eleazar is an asshole."_

_She laughed. "He is. Lets go. It's probably him that's been calling me this whole time."_

_I didn't say anything, only followed._

_Just like she directed, we walked out the front of my Dad's office in Milan and went three klicks* west. It was three in the morning, but Eleazar was there, waiting like Dee said he would be. I hated how her plans were always full proof. It all went according to plan. His light brown skin was masked in the shadows as he leaned his body against his bike. He looked pissed; he's always been impatient with people, but Dee somehow kept him contained._

_I tried to listen to their conversation, but Eleazar and Dee always spoke to each other in Spanish. From what I could tell by Eleazar's body language, he knew what she did with my Dad. He wasn't happy in the least —Dee is his 'wife' after all. Well, that's what he told everyone. I'm not one to believe it: no ring means lying. _

_He glared at me a moment while he hissed at Dee in Spanish, but she stayed calm and held her ground (from what I could tell). And it was weird, but the night that was so quiet suddenly grew slightly windy. It was like the wind swayed with the progression of the aggression in their words. The weirdest thing was Dee raising her voice._

"_Calmate." Her eyes were fierce._

_Even the wind stopped._

_Eleazar glanced my way once more, saying one last thing to her before tossing his helmet to me, vrooming away on his Red Ducati. Dee rolled her eyes and then looked over to me. She switched to Russian. _

_"Sorry about that."_

_I shrugged. " It's not a big deal; it's not like I could understand any of it."_

_She gave me a cute, crooked smirk. "True. Ignorance is bliss." Then she looked eastward with an interesting stare—like she was somewhere else for a moment—but came back with one breath. "Well, put the helmet on. You and I have a long night."_

_I raise an eyebrow._

"_Come on little bird. I've been setting this shit up for over a year, and I've almost got you out. Let's go."_

_I didn't understand any of it, but I put the helmet on and got on the back of her Black Ducati. I didn't even know how to ride on a bike, but she just put my hands around her body before zooming off. Thinking about it now, we probably looked silly, considering how the 155cm* girl was driving with the 167cm* girl on the back, but it's too late to show concern for it now. She drove all about the city to little various niches, where Dee would do one thing and leave. It was tiring._

_But by six in the morning, I couldn't do it anymore. I was tired beyond compare, and my legs were aching from the constant rumble of the bike. I was about to tell her no more, when Dee stopped the bike and said while taking her helmet off. "Alright, now all you have to do is get on the plane and go."_

"_Huh?"_

_She thumped my head. "What have you been doing all night?"_

"_Uhh, just watching you be weird."_

_She makes her weird frowning smirk. "Hahaha. I do that, don't I?" Her eyes then become serious. "Okay, here's the deal…" She hands me a small portfolio. "Inside that is a new identity for you, as well as a property, and money to last you a good while if you spend wisely. Get on the plane and start fresh. Get the fuck away from all this shit while you can."_

_Are you serious, she was setting all this up? "Uhh..?"_

"_Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it." Her eyes give the smile she won't show. "You deserve a way out. Here it is—now go."_

"_I… Is this why you and Eleazar were fighting?"_

"_Ehh, kinda. El doesn't always agree with the lengths I will go for others."_

"_Did you get those scars on your back like that." Her brows rise to the question._

"_Yeah, I saved someone else. I wasn't so strong back then."_

_My heart was torn from her kindness. I knew Eleazar was cheating on her, but I couldn't bear telling her… It wasn't my place to be the bearer of bad news. Shit I'm messed up. That look she made when she says his name; you could easily see how much she treasures him. That piece of shit doesn't deserve her._

"_Come with me and leave Eleazar behind, you don't need love like that. I can love you better."_

_Her lips twitched in slight reaction, but goes back to that normal expression she gives the world. "I know I totally give off the lesbian vibe, but to be frank with you, I only like dicks. So I will have to decline. Plus, El and I have a kid. So I can't run around and play jet setter with you."_

"_You have a kid?"_

"_Yeah. He's almost one."_

"_You're only 19 Dee."_

_She just shrugs her shoulders while giving the most lackadaisical response. "Yeah, shit happens when you have good sex."_

_I let out a small chuckle. "I would've never guessed."_

_"Well I don't give people room to guess about me. And I only let those I want in my life, in."_

"_Crazy."_

"_Yep. That's what life is. Now get your ass moving." She glances at her phone. "You have a plane that leaves in an hour. Good luck."_

_She became a million times more interesting in those last five minutes, than she had ever been in the entire time I ever knew her. She was only three years older than me, but felt so much older. She was so different in front of Jones. I had begun to regret never trying to know her. Then again, she might not have let me in. _

_Walking in the airport, I gave the attendant some paperwork and found myself on a plane to New York, where there was a small condo and further information for me on my future. I fumbled through the paperwork, looking at the various things she left for me: a car, money, connections for 'jobs' in the area, as well a local's summary of the city. She did all this for me to get away from my Dad? I wanted to cry. But in the last page, there was a summary of my new 'life' as well as small written note:_

"_Change is good for a person. Try to not dance around the danger like I know you like too—the world is vicious to the fearless. I wish we could hang together longer, but for your safety this is our last goodbye."_

"_P.S. Your new name, Wren, is a small bird known as "King of the Birds"_

I ask the flight attendant how much longer till we land, to realize that I spent half of the flight mulling on that stupid teacher. I fell in love with her in minutes, and was thoroughly denied. She is the only person, who's ever shown even the slightest belief in me. She does that, and then casts me out to the world alone. Bah, who am I kidding, I'm still living easy on all the money she gave me. But I still can't believe she's in Japan, in Namimori for that matter.

"Hmph, life is funny. I think it's time to sleep this terrible mood away."

* * *

><p>Ahh! It's great to be back at my Varia house! I waltz inside, announcing my arrival, as usual, but the only response is Xanxus walking down the hallway, giving me a fierce glare. Hmph, must've been that picture I took of that cute, sleeping, fish-boss boy before leaving. Good thing I brought him the teeth.<p>

Xanxus yanks my wrist. "Picture."

I smile. "Which one?"

His glare sharpens

"Oh don't worry, I just took a picture. That little thing probably couldn't get a hard on if he tried." Poor little thing, he looked no good.

"I want head."

I grin "You got to give me something for that… You were lucky the first time."

His dominant stare intensifies for a second, but stops as the throws me back to the door. This is why I enjoy Xanxus the most; even if he loves me, he won't ever show it. I decide to follow him when I hear Squalo yelling up the hallway:

"VOIII! BOSS! We have a problem!" Hmmm, problem?

Xanxus raises a brow. "Problem?"

"Yeah, there is something leeching on our security system and getting into our files, but we can't find the fucker, much less stop em'."

Xanxus gives him his signature glare and walks off. "Fix it."

I chime in. "Ohh, so you have a hacker? That's fun! I hope you guys don't lose too much. Money and assets are so precious… as well as all that information on all the people you've killed… I bet the police would love that." I just felt the need to fuck with them both.

"Shut the fuck up dumb girl! What do you know about hackers?"

Xanxus looks at me, points down the hallway and says. "Fix it." He must have guessed I knew about this sort of stuff.

"Okay Boss, but you better really pound on me later for this," I wink at him, "I missed my Xanxus sex…" and then give a pouty face.

He rolls his eyes and walks away…. I love it! I'm going ride him so hard later.

Squalo leads me into a room where they are monitoring the person the best they can. Watching the strands script in :/Dos Mode* work, I realize that I've forgotten some stuff. But I can still get enough to see what's going on. The person looks pretty smart, considering how clean their breaks in the system are. I watch the person move, just like a kitty cat after a piece of string. Stopping a second to prey on the information and then pouncing to the next set of files, I could tell she's looking for something specific.

Squalo squawks. "Well, can you find them?"

"Ha! I haven't even tried!"

"VOI!"

I keep my cute tone going. "Calm down! Let me see…" Oh… I can use this to my advantage. "So what do I get for helping you guys?"

"We're not giving you shit!"

"Hmph, then I'm not helping."

I turn around to walk away, and find out Xanxus has been there the whole time. With a firm grab on my shoulder, he turns me back around and smashes my face into the screen, muttering, "Fix it."

I look at him and bite my lip. "Okay, but only 'cause you asked."

I looked back at the screen and realize its touch-sensor. So my finger begins to slide and maneuver around the data, following the person's little hops better, and eventually finding the server they are currently working on.

"Oh! There you are!" I'm proud of myself, it's been awhile since I tracked people this way.

Squalo yells, "Where are they?"

Xanxus is waiting for the answer.

"She's in Belgium."

Xanxus raises an eyebrow. "She?"

I give a big smile. "Yep! 'She' is in Belgium. Now payment: fuck me. Now." I point strait to the Boss' dick.

He looks at Squalo, tugging me behind him out the door. "Let's go."

"Eww! I'm not doing a threesome with that foot-loving weirdo!" Oops, did I say that? _Sucks to be him_.

"Voiii! You fucking trash!"

"Ha. Ha." He should've known I wasn't going to keep that secret.

Xanxus speaks. "Shut the fuck. We're going to kill the scum."

My eyes widen. "I'm going too? Yay! Wait. No! You're fucking me first! I'm not getting on another plane until you do!" I would seriously attempt to kill him… Or Levi. I don't like Levi at all.

Xanxus glares at me, and then shifts his glare to Squalo. "Ten Minutes."

I win.

Not even a minute later, we find ourselves in the bathroom and forcing Lussuria out while he's in the middle of putting his facial mask on. I watch my Xanzy's anger as he rips my corset and skirt off, biting my collarbone until his teeth break through the skin—it feels so good. He roughly turns my body, facing me away from him. I stare at the wildly grinning blonde in the mirror while the sounds of Xanxus unbuckling his belt echoes in the room. Yes. This is it.

I moaned loudly as he wastes no time with foreplay and forces himself inside me. The pain sends shivers as he snorts lightly. He grips my ass hard, pounding on me harder and harder against the sink. The sensation of him going so deep is only intensified from him sometimes pulling my hair. He knows what I like so well.

"Ahh yes! Fuck me harder!"

His dick sliding in and out is a mesmerizing feeling. I didn't even notice the small drool that's trailing out of my mouth until now. The sound of Xanxus' pelvis smacking against me is making me so hot; I want him deeper. I want it so hard that I won't even be able to walk right.

"Ahh! Pound me harder!"

He only groans, lifting one of my legs on the sink to get in deeper.

"Ah my god Xanxus! I'm about to cum! Fuck me!"

He keeps fucking me while his pants and groans only get rougher, like his pounding dick.

"MMMyeah, please… Yes…" It almost, ye—

He pulls out and cums on the floor.

Still shaky from it all, I look back and say, "What the fuck?"

Xanxus is slowly rubbing himself to get the last of his cum out. Just as the final bead of white peaks out, the boss pushes his dick's head on my ass. Wiping the last of it on me, he looks up at me and orders, "Clean this up. You have two minutes."

"Oh, You fuck face!"

He smashes my face in the mirror. "Two minutes."

With the jingles of his belt, the sound of moving fabric, and a zipper being pulled up, I glare at Xanxus through the mirror. He cocks a brow to me and walks out, acting like nothing happened. That bastard. He will regret fucking with me like this.

* * *

><p>It was a terrible trip to Belgium—I was beyond pissed the whole time. I even considered calling Lancia and telling him Xanxus raped me out of spite. That sad little puppy dog would surely do something, if such were the case. Xanxus sat expressionless most of the time, but had the audacity to take moments every so often to look at me and smirk smugly. I'll fucking kill him.<p>

Now riding around in a black limousine, Squalo hands me his laptop and tells me to find the girl. I raise an eyebrow and throw the piece of shit on the ground. Xanxus smacks me. It only deepens the rage.

"Find her."

I look over to those red, glaring eyes. I snort and just do what he wants.

After a quick check on that Varia server she was playing with originally, I give them a town and Xanxus gives the driver an order. We end up finding ourselves in some suburban neighborhood and inside a house. It's a typical middle class house, nothing amazing. It only has a small girl who looks to be about 15. She's cute with that jet-black hair of hers and those striking eyes.

Though she is a cute girl overall, it really is her eyes that make you pay attention to her. Deep blue with icy flakes in the mix and ice blue rings that wrapped around her pupils. They explode in contrast to her pale complexion. Very interesting—I would play with her a couple times if the chance arose. But this is an opinion shared only by me, as Xanxus and Squalo are looking pretty ready to kill her. Squalo has his sword to her throat.

"Why did you go through our shit?"

She looks like she is scared, but talks coolly. "Because I could."

Another amusing thing according to me. I cross my arms.

"What the fuck do you want!" Squalo and his dumb questions…

"Nothing really… you guys are all poor, so I didn't find any reason to take your stuff."

I chuckle. Xanxus instantly glares at me, so I scrunch my face back at him. Bastard.

"Well call this your death wish."

She shrugs her shoulders, making the same expression Dee used to make. "Ehh, shit happens."

I really want her now.

Squalo pulls his blade back for the swing, and I grab the blade before he slashes. I look at Xanxus. "I like this girl Xanxus, can we keep her? I'll give you all the head you want, if you let me keep the little kitty."

I give her a wink and lick my lip.

Xanxus only glares at me.

"Oh come on. You know getting head on the flight home sounds fun; the car ride to the airport sounds good too."

A second passes under the glare of Xanxus. I take the moment to give him a very sultry stare, similar to the one that girl in Japan gave. His nostrils flare, and his eye sharpen for a second. The look is obviously working.

Finally, my Xanzy looks at Squalo. "Find your own way to the airport. Take that piece of trash with you."

The girl shivers slightly—so cute.

Letting go of the blade, I lick the blood off my hand while walking towards her. She wears a nervous expression as I invade her personal space with reckless abandon. With a soft lick and bite on her ear, I whisper, "You better not disappoint me when I got to your room in the middle of the night."

I pull away to see her giving me a wide-eyed stare. The everlasting, amusing quality of innocent girls; oh how much fun will I have with this one. It will probably be more than enough to make her scream. To scare her a little more, I run my hand up her shirt and easily under her bra, giving a hidden nipple a small pinch. Her hard flinch flares my lust.

Just as I'm about to have some more fun, Xanxus tugs me away by my hair. Through the door, down the concrete steps backwards, and eventually being thrown inside the car. My head smacks the plastic door panel.

"That wasn't very nice, considering all the head I'm about to give you."

"Shut the fuck up."

I raise an eyebrow. "No."

Xanxus looks at the chauffer. "Drive. Airport." He then looks at me, while unbuckling his belt. "Head, now."

And out comes my favorite appendage; he better be happy that I like the way he tastes.

* * *

><p>* 1 klick = 1 km (1000 m) (reference to the scopes 'clicking' sound made when zooming in on something; 1 rotation click will zoom in 1 km)<p>

*155 cm = 5'1"

*167 cm = 5'6"


	7. A Meeting With the Illustrious Number 6

**So ch 364 of KHR...  
><strong>Probably one of my most fav chapters ever.

I love Romario... and I'm still not over how Big Papa Iemitsu socked Tsuna right in the face. Lol, Daddy has some skills, getting Tsuna right in the orbital nerve stem. Lol, you can say I do too much research for my OC stories...

Any ways, to get to the important stuff. This is a cool chapter. It takes place BEFORE the first chapter; it's in here to kind of give you some insight on how Wren met Mukuro and when. Yep. Good stuff.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 1,704

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim for everything else<p>

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: A Meeting With the Illustrious Number 6<strong>

"Mmmm, yes. Lancia… You feel so good…"

Lancia grabs her waist and pulls her deeper as continues to rock his hips. He loves doing everything he can to make her moan. Barely a moment later, another moan escapes Wren's mouth from his dick stirring inside her.

"This is why I love Lancia the most. He sexes me the best."

Wren has to remind him constantly of how good he is in bed, and Lancia doesn't mind at all. He loves her so much; he only wants to make her happy. It's too unfortunate that Wren only loves his technique—she's never experienced seven orgasms in one long session of sex before, that is, until she found him.

"Mmmm Lancia, please."

It drives him crazy when she pleads to him.

"I want it Lancia…"

Now he has to make her go…

She always knows what to say him.

Placing one of his hands on her tailbone, he rolls the serpentine ball forward a little to angle her just right. In less then a second, he pulls out, gets on his knees and begins to lick her clean. He hones in on her most sensitive spot.

In the midst of her deep pants, Wren tries to stay still. Then his tongue slides inside her warmth. She moans louder than ever as she cums on his face.

Lancia feels himself throb to her desire. It's milky white and running down his chin. It's a pleasing taste. It's a pleasing feeling. He wants to feel how pleased she is. Wanting to do more, he sticks his fingers in while he continues to lick. Her body twitches in pleasure, and she salaciously smiles. Wren loves how he instinctively knows what to do to her. She's almost under the impression that he's psychic, considering how perfectly he works.

After listening to a few more moans and feeling her get even wetter, Lancia gets back up and quickly slides himself back in. His hand slowly wipes all of Wren's juices off his face. My god she tastes good, thinks the man. Her body shivers to the plunge and her fingers search for something to dig into.

'Lancia. I need you to go to Namimori. Kokuyo Land. We've already kidnapped the ranking boy.'

He keeps going, despite Mukuro's request.

'Lancia, you know she doesn't love you.'

He just keeps thrusting to the sounds of her moans.

'Lancia, you belong to me. Go to Namimori.'

"I'm busy, shut the fuck up." He spats, officially annoyed.

"Huh? Who're you talking to Lancia?" Wren looks back at him curiously.

"Uhh, no one. I was thinking out loud." His cheeks slightly flush in embarrassment, but he keeps going.

Wren stops him. "You were talking to someone." She grins wildly. "Who is it?"

'Don't tell her about me.' Mukuro gives him a serious tone, but Lancia is pissed and no longer cares.

"It's a guy I know. We have a weird connection."

"So who controls who?"

Wren is very interested now. Though she already knows the answer, she asks anyways. She really just wants the name—that's all she needs to find him.

"Does it matter?"

"Hmm, not really, but I just want to know everything about you Lancia. You are my favorite." She gives him a sincere smile with the response.

'She's lying. She doesn't even want you anymore.'

'Shut the fuck up.'

'If you tell her anymore, I'll take over.'

'No you won't.'

"He is a person who—agh!"

Wren cocks a brow and watches as her Lancia changes instantly. The right side of his face cracks like porcelain, along with his right eye turning the color of rubies. In the moment of transition, as the left eye begins to fade to a deeper blue, inside his right manifests a kanji character. Three more seconds pass, and Lancia's body completely morphs into the silhouette of another. She's in awe of his new intimidating aura, and in love with that dominating stare.

"Will you continue where Lancia left off? I hate not finishing." Wren gives the new Lancia an expectant glance up and down.

"Kufufufu. No, but I need you to do something."

She turns her cheek. "Nope. No sex, no help."

"Kufu, how deviant…"

"I like to call it needy." Wren is content knowing she always needs and wants sex.

"Lancia is my plaything. Surely, you don't want to lose your good time? I also think what I need would be of interest to you, since you only like the strongest, right?"

"Hmm, I guess not. And strong men are good. I'll at least listen." Wren isn't about to go along with some guy's plans, unless she's getting something good out of it. And something good is only sex.

"You're a good girl. I need Lancia to go to Namimori. Get him there, and you might meet someone more interesting than Lancia."

Her cocked brow rises. "More interesting than Lancia?"

"A truly wicked man, kufufu." He knew this information would lure her in.

But Wren gets serious. "Not good enough. Him being a wicked man is an opinion. Give me your name too, and we'll call it even." She is dead set on finding and fucking the hell out of the guy in front of her. He makes her skin crawl.

He only chuckles before saying, "Rokudo."

And he vanishes. The porcelain cracks repair like magic and his ruby orb fades to its original shade of crystal blue. Wren lies in place, a little upset that such a scary man is gone. Hmph, I couldn't even get him to finger me, thinks the sexpot.

Lancia awakens in a different position than he was in when he left, leaving the man more confused. Towering over his little bird, Lancia catches at her let down expression and immediately becomes worried that Mukuro may have stolen the only thing he wants outside of the atonement for his family.

"Are you ok? He didn't do anything to you?"

It is at this moment, that Wren comes to the official realization of his love. How depressing, thinks the green-eyed girl, and I was hoping to keep this one around.

But she keeps these thoughts hidden and only looks at Lancia weirdly. "No, but why are you so worried?" She doesn't bother waiting for an answer and continues, "I wanna finish what we started."

After a sigh of relief, Lancia kneels down to kiss her. His mouth is soft, but his kiss is rough. The desperation in his desire comes in bites. Rough kisses with desperate bites start to cover Wren's body. She watches the tease happily. She doesn't mind a man that loves to please.

His devotion starts to trail lower, eventually leading Lancia's mouth down to his favorite spot. Wren moans all over again as he starts to play with her. He swirls his tongue around, just the way she likes it as he rubs himself slowly. He's waiting for her to ask for it.

Lancia wants to hear her plead for his dick.

Wren continues to moan, and Lancia rubs himself harder. He trails his other hand to her breasts. She licks her lips as his hand gently squeezes her nipples. He's still waiting. Lancia will do this all night if he has to—he wants her to beg for it.

"Ahh yes Lancia. It feels so good."

He stops licking. "Do you want more?"

She bites her lip unconsciously. "Yes."

"How bad?" He stands and starts rubbing his head on her most sensitive spot.

She groans softly. "Really bad… Lancia, don't tease me."

Her expression makes him harder.

"But it's fun."

"Please Lancia, just pound me."

He throbs.

Leaning forward, Lancia bites her nipple softly as his dick plunges inside. Deep. He watches Wren's body cover itself in goose bumps. The cool air heavily covered with the smell of sex is driving her mad. It's with the dick pushes itself as deep as it can go fill her mind with twisted ecstasy.

With a hard but rhythmic pace, Lancia thrusts inside her while still licking her nipples. Wren digs her nails into his back. The little pricks into his skin are unannounced but easily noticed. They make him shiver. They make him groan. Lancia can't help but get rougher. He wants to go, and then screw her some more.

"Mmm Lancia, fuck me harder..."

It's on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later…<strong>

Both too tired to do anymore work, they lay next to each other on the floor next to the giant metal ball. It's covered in musty sweat. Lancia can only stare at Wren's beautifully squared face that's laced up by her cute, deep dimples that show when she smiles. Her almost lime green eyes look over to the enslaved man, exhausted from how hard she rode him. She did it imagining he was Rokudo.

Ah, he loves me for sure. That stare makes it so obvious, thinks the courtesan.

Wren then rolls on her side towards him and places a small kiss on his forehead. Lancia feels his whole body burst into flames from this, but only runs his fingers through her untamed, blonde hair. He returns with a kiss on her chest.

Lancia knows he's in love with her, but he also knows she will leave if she finds out. He's torn about what to do next.

"You love me, don't you?" Wren gives him a slightly serious look.

He doesn't answer, but didn't have to. His expression said it all.

"It's okay, cause Lancia is my favorite." She gives him a cute smile, filling him with false hope.

He only stares.

"Well, that Mukuro guy said you needed to go to Namimori. So we should get going."

"I don't want you to go."

She won't stay behind.

"Then who am I going to have sex with, while you're gone?"

"Can you do without?" He raises an eyebrow.

She furrows hers cutely. "I won't go without."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, letting her win.

Lancia gets up and starts looking for an outfit while Wren just lies and watches. Hmm, I'm going to miss you Lancia, thinks the sly Russian fox. Her thoughts wander on.

You better be worth looking at, Rokudo.


	8. Bloddy Files and Broken Doors

**Kay Pervs. **(lol, jk)

Here's some new stuff for you guys

hope you like it.

[I do not own any KHR character] I own Wren, Dee, and Eleazar respectively

Mika is owned by MikaUchiha666; She's a peach to let me use her character.

**Only a few more chapters before hiatus... (sad face)**

I'm going to miss writing this one, for the time I stop. But I will come back to it... just not for a while... Got some other stuff to write before I write passed a certain point... or else her story will get confusing.

Music I listened to:

As I Lay Dying: the albums "Shadows are Security," "An Ocean Between Us," and "The Powerless Rise."  
>[Good stuff, Metalcore for the win]<p>

**i'm off to write some more**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>'Hmm, I wonder how that kitty cat of mine is doing? I haven't been home to Xanzy's in a while… I hope they didn't kill her; I haven't gotten to play with her yet.'<p>

Stare blankly out of the taxi as I make my way back to Xanzy's house, ready for some poundings; I hate having to work… but I got him some more neat goodies. These will make him happy for sure. It felt like it was taking longer than usual, so I hissed at the man in Italian to speed it up, or his head would be sitting on my favorite dick's mantle. He sped up—like a good boy. After ten more minutes of evil glares, he finally dropped me off in front of the house and left hastily. I would too after being threaten like… Well no I wouldn't, I'd break the person's fucking neck. No one overpowers me like that, unless I want them to.

With a waltz through the door, I first see Lussuria, in his facial mask, barely getting his day started. It was even funnier because right behind him was the little prince, wandering the hallways like a zombie, completely zonked and unaware of the world. It made me want to stab him, just to teach him that the world isn't kind to the heedless. Hee hee, it would be so pleasing.

"Lussi, where's my Xanxas?"

He looks up to me, barely becoming aware of my arrival, "Ahh Wren! You're back! We're going drinking tonight!"

"Oh yes we are. But that is after I get my much needed pounding—two weeks is too long. I was crawling up the walls after two days…"

Lussuria only giggles at me while the zombie passes him, obviously headed to the kitchen.

"Watch out little zombie prince, I may stab you for being so sleepy."

"…" He only continued to walk away. I really want to stab him now; god is telling me I have to.

Lussuria looks to him for a second, then looks my way, "He's been awful busy with that stray you convinced Xanxus to keep…"

Now I have to stab him. "What? Busy? With my kitty cat?" Mika is mine. I'll fucking kill him.

"Well not that kind of busy… But they seem to always be fighting about something…"

"Oh! I'm stabbing him for sure now! Mika is mine! She's going to get it too." I was already planning my punishment.

"Hoo Hoo! It's so exciting when you're home! So when are we leaving for the clubs?"

"10, I'm going to need the next 12 hours for fucking and punishing. A tan too; the sun is too nice today to not go out for a tan."

"Okay! I'll grab you later then!" Lussuria skipped off; none of the people here know how to go out and get drunk like we do. Losers… except the Xanzy… he fucks me too good to be a loser.

* * *

><p>So in step one of my 'sun-fuck retaliation' scheme, I let myself enjoy the sun first. I laid myself and a towel on the lawn while the gardener worked around me, staring at my great figure that rocked it's handprint scar beautifully. But that poor man just wouldn't give it a rest—pathetic. Like he's never seen ass and titties before. I might just have to kill him before my fuck. Oh even better, kill him, then go punish Mika and that ostentatious little shit of a Prince. Fucker. Touching my kitty cat… His ass is grass.<p>

"Yoo hoo! Mister gardener man!" I shot him a wink.

He stops hedging the bush and points to himself.

"Uhh huh. Come here." I give him the cute tone.

He immediately stops what he's doing, probably thinking he has a chance. I loved building them up only to break them down. That expression of shock when I first stab is priceless. It's all Dee's fault; she made me keep killing until it no longer fazed me.

* * *

><p><em>In front of me were a line of twenty or so men, hog-tied in a kneeling position and eyes blindfolded. Dee said we were doing special training, but I couldn't even imagine what she had in mind; she better not expect to suck any dicks… some of these guys are really gross looking.<em>

_In Russian, "Dee, what are we doing." I used to call her teacher, but she told me to stop, saying 'that she hated unnecessary shit like titles to show dominance'_

"_You're going to kill each one of these people, until it doesn't even faze you. You will kill out of instinct."_

'_There's like 20 people here."_

_She gave me a patronizing stare, "No, stupid little bird. Learn to count. There are 37 people here. And Eleazar will help me drag out the next 40 when you're done with these ones."_

"_77 people? Why so many? This will take all night." I didn't bother feigning a desire to do this._

"_You must kill unconsciously and mercilessly to survive the world you live in. I will make sure you do, even if we sit in this warehouse for a week."_

"_A week? Fuck that." I was out of here. I tried walking away, but Dee somehow was already behind me yanking my hair back and prodding the point of one of her treasured machetes in my throat._

_Her tone became stern, "You don't have the luxury called options. You will stay here until you do it." She pushes the point in a little harder, drawing blood; "You won't eat, sleep, or even take a shit until you finish. If you won't do it, I'll kill you right now. I don't have time for impertinent little shits." Her almond colored eyes were penetrating me._

_I only looked away in submission. "What's my weapon?"_

_Dee chuckled, "You didn't bring anything?" She let me go, letting me drop to the floor._

"_You usually give me something." I looked over to her indifferent stare; I could see Eleazar emerging from the shadows. He looked like he wanted to tell Dee something._

_She looked back to me with a smirk, " You better get creative." _

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>I come back from my memory just as the gardener squats in front on me, asking if I needed something:<p>

"Can you rub this oil on me? I don't want to get my hands sticky." I smack my lips and cock a brow towards him, letting my hand guide his eyes.

"Uhh, I don't think that's very appropriate." He looked away nervously.

"Aww, please? I can keep a secret if you can…" I grab his hand softly and give him an innocent expression.

He looks around for anyone watching, "Okay…"

Hmph, so dead.

His hands slid up and down my body in a very relaxing manner as he oiled my back and thighs down perfectly. If I hadn't already planned to kill him, I might have fucked him for how good he is at massaging me. Too bad, such good hands are going to waste… It's all your fault stupid fucking Prince. You just had to touch my Mika.

"Mmm, that feels good. Now rub some on my stomach and chest."

"Are you sure? You're okay with this?"

"I wouldn't ask unless I was, silly." I look back and bite the corner of my lip.

"Umm, okay."

I casually turned over and squirted some oil on my stomach while he nervously placed his hands on me, starting off with very small and gentle strokes. What a sweet boy, pathetically sweet boy. Stupid fucking Prince—making me kill such a good servant.

The guy's strokes became more intense and pleasureable, and I had to let out a soft moan to how good it felt. Just imagine what those hands could do inside me—Ahh! That would be grand. But just as he was really getting me going, I began to slide my hands to check my hair, where I had two files pinning my hair in place, like those Asian chicks do with the chopsticks. I could tell he was really getting into it, probably thinking that he was getting some. I loved it; he would be such a perfect kill. I moaned more, letting him get harder. I could feel that long friend through his trousers, which made me more tempted to fuck him first. That thing would definitely go deep; make me scream. Oh the temptation…

But it had to be done; I had to kill him. I built him up for it so well, he was in panting in response to my moans. He wanted me so bad, and I wanted to kill him so badly. So in my lust, I threw him to the ground and straddled him. His friend throbbed harder, making me shiver. I'm so wet—I want it so bad. I gave him a lusty stare and licked my lips in ravenous hunger as I unzipped his trousers, building him up higher.

"Ahh, I can't believe this is happening." He looked in pure bliss.

I let out a small, salacious chuckle, "Me either…"

I pulled his dick out, only furthering the high as I moved my hips forward. I let his dick brush against my favorite place, and he let out a groan; he's so ready for it. I whip my hips perfectly, putting his head right at the entryway of my favorite spot before I whisper in his ear, "Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"How bad?" My body was on fire, my hands were shaking in excitement.

"So bad. Do what you want to me."

"Okay."

Thank you.

It took only those words, and my hands pulled the files out of my hair, stabbing them on both sides of his throat. I didn't even waste a second to pull them out and continue to stab him as I watch his eyes morph from ones of lustful anticipation, to ones of horror. It was beautiful. I screamed in joy.

I knew he was dead, but I couldn't stop. Stabbing was so much fun, and that expression was perfect. My best kill by far. I could tell my body orgasming from the tension alone. I really will remember this one for the rest of my life; thank you, little shit Prince.

Seeing my body was now a new, beautiful shade, and covered in that amazing gardener's blood, I now made my way to my naughty little kitty cat's room. I wasn't wasting this high I was feeling. Let's hope I don't kill her too.

"Kitty cat! Where are you!" My eyes were bouncing off all the doors

"VOIII! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!" Squalo was walking opposite of me in the hallway, heading downstairs thanks to assumption.

"I killed the gardener… You should have seen it… It was beautiful." I gave him a crazed smile, "Where's my kitty cat?"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL THE GARDENER!"

"Who cares? Where's my Mika?" The gardener's buzz was leaving, have to move quick.

"GODDAMMIT STUPID BITCH! THAT DUMB GIRL IS TWO DOORS DOWN!" Squalo knows me so well now. So helpful… Now to get him to stop yelling so much..

"Thank you!" I blow him a miss and skip to her door.

I don't even bother knocking since she's my kitty cat—I just kick the fucking door in. No sense in trying to sugarcoat my anger.

[BANG!]

I walk in the room to see my kitty, only in her bra and panties. With the shirt in hand, I could easily tell she was in the middle of changing. Her eyes were wide as I closed in on her, bloody files still in hand—she looked a good mix of terrified and confused. It was probably all of the blood on me. I grab her cheeks hard, pulling her close to my face while asking,

"Who do you belong to?"

"Uhh…" She still wasn't sure of what was going on…

"WHO. DO YOU. BELONG TO?" I wanted her to feel fear. She's only alive because of me.

"Umm… you?"

"Very good." I push her on the bed. "Now I heard you've been playing with that Prince. Is that true?" She gave me a head tilt.

"Playing with the Prince? He only tries to piss me off." Lie.

"Well I don't like coming home to hear my kitty cat is playing with someone else." I bite her cheek softly, while shoving my fingers inside her.

"Mmaahhh." Her body jerked. Oh, a virgin.

"Only I get to play with you." I gave her a deep glare while moving my fingers gently. I was getting so turned on, all over again.

Her eyes were snapped shut, "Mmmph." I don't like her avoiding me.

"Open your eyes." She opened them. And I started thrusting my fingers in a good pace, making her sigh deeply, "Only I get to play with you, understand?"

"Mmm…" I was making her feel good. I love these kind of punishments.

"Do you understand? Answer me." I loved this feeling of dominating her. She's my kitty cat.

"Mmm, yes." I pulled my fingers out; they were pretty wet.

"Good kitty cat." I gave her a small kiss on her lips, and then one on her kitty—my kitty.

"Hahh!" She wasn't expecting it… How cute.

Right then, I look up to see Bel and Xanxus at the door. They both looked pissed; it was a picture that I wished there was a camera for. Xanxus gave me a good look up and down, probably curious of the blood and what the fuck I was doing. But it could have just been anger of me kicking the door down. He can blame the Prince. And that little shit standing next to my Xanzy looked completely jealous of how easily I was getting my way with my kitty cat.

Xanxus spoke first, "Blood?"

I grinned, "I killed the gardener. I was beautiful, but blame the Prince, he made me angry by playing with my kitty cat."

Xanxus' eyes shifting to the door that was laying in the room, completely off the hinges, "Door?" His eyebrow rose.

"Blame that little shit next to you for that too."

Bel grinned, "Ushishishi, my fault?" And his knives appeared.

"Yeah, it is your fault. You played with my kitty cat." I gave Mika's cheek a soft, subtle lick while staring where I knew that little shit's eyes were.

"Shut the fuck up." Xanxus looked bored with this already, "You're here, give me head."

My grin appears, "Most certainly, boss."

* * *

><p>Inside his lair, Xanxus actually let me walk in first, shutting the door behind him. Aw, don't do stuff that shows you love me. And just like I wanted, he snatched me up—hand firmly gripped around my neck, "Kill anyone else here, I'll fucking kill you."<p>

I smile, "Aw, you didn't like it? I left it out for you to see."

"Shut the fuck up." He threw me on the bed and was already unbuckling his pants.

"Yes, please treat me like this more. I love it."

He only continued to glare at me as he got on the bed.

"I missed you. Your dick anyways…" I knew I could be honest with him.

"Hmph." He just carried on in his usual 'get comfortable' ritual before grabbing my head and forcing me down.

I love when he does that.

My mouth went down, and I felt his hard friend go deeper and deeper. He throbbed around my throat as I pushed myself all the way down to the base. He knew he wouldn't be able to find better head anywhere else. He groaned as I stayed by the base of his member, making the motions small until slowly coming back up as my tongue swished the whole way—he loves when I do that. He let out a deep breath in approval.

I stayed down there, sucking and licking him until he finally went in my mouth. As always, tastes so good. After getting it all his cum out, he pushed my mouth away, giving me a deep stare, like he was in thought. I didn't like him looking at me that way. "Will you fuck me Xanxus? I need sex really bad." I was desperate. I could fuck Levi at this point... I take that back. I'm not THAT desperate.

"No."

"Why not? I promise to be good." I gave him an innocent look.

"No."

I said coldly, "Don't make me find someone else."

"Go." Oh, this prick.

"Hmph, I guess I need to go back to Japan. That Mukuro was pretty interesting… and so was that little tenth boy. Corrupting the youth—" Got him.

Glaring harder, "Get the fuck out." What the?

"Hmph, fine." I get up and head for the door, extremely pissed.

Just wait Xanxus. You'll beg for me back. They always do. I'll make you fuck the shit out of me.


	9. Welcome to the Psychic Hotline

**Yep.  
><strong>Back to the storyline.

I've got to be honest... I think this is my favorite of all the chapters. I'll let you read and decide for yourself.

Enjoy.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 3,517

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim for everything else.<p>

Wait. Actually. The OC 'Mika' is a character that belongs to MikaUchiha666  
>I've just taken the character and developed her into my own in a sense.<p>

=Advice/Comments are Loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Bloody Files and Broken Doors<strong>

'Hmm, I wonder how that kitty cat of mine is doing? I haven't been home to Xanzy's in a while… I hope they didn't kill her—I haven't gotten to play with her yet.'

Staring blankly out of the taxi, I make my way back to Xanzy's house, ready for some poundings. I hate having to work… but what daddy says, goes. Though Xanxus is probably pissed about my absence, I got him some more neat goodies to look at. These will make him happy for sure.

My eyes stare out to the slow passing city. It feels like it's taking longer than usual, so I hiss at the man in Italian. "Speed it up, or expect your dead head sitting on my favorite dick's mantle."

He speeds up—like a good boy. The car moves swift enough to pull my body with every turn. Murderous glances at the dark-skinned man though his rearview mirror calms that shit down. So his driving improves and my comfort does too. I seriously hate when I am unable to comfortably slouch in the back of a taxi.

Riding in them is annoying enough, so there isn't any sense in letting yourself be uncomfortable in the process too.

After ten more minutes of evil glares, he finally drops me off in front of the house and leaves hastily. I would too after being threatened like… Well no I wouldn't, I'd break the person's fucking neck. My lips curl to the thought. No one overpowers me like that, unless I want them to.

With a waltz through the door, I first see Lussuria, in his facial mask. He's barely getting his day started. The scene is even funnier because right behind him was the little prince, wandering the hallways like a zombie. The kid with the terrible haircut is completely zonked and unaware of the world. It makes me want to stab him, just to teach him that the world isn't kind to the heedless. Hee hee, it would be so pleasing.

"Lussi, where's my Xanxus?"

He looks up to me, barely becoming aware of my arrival. "Ahh Wren! You're back! Are we going drinking tonight?"

"Oh yes we are. But that is after I get my much-needed pounding—a week is too long. I was crawling up the walls after two days…"

Lussuria only giggles at me while the zombie passes him, obviously headed to the kitchen.

"Watch out little zombie prince, I may stab you for being so sleepy."

"…"

He only continues to walk away. I really want to stab him now; god is telling me I have to.

Lussuria looks to him for a second, then looks my way. "He's been awful busy with that stray you convinced Xanxus to keep…"

"What? Busy? With my kitty cat?" Now I have to stab him.

In fact, I'll fucking kill him.

Mika is mine.

"Well not that kind of busy… But they seem to always be fighting about something…"

"Oh! I'm stabbing him for sure now! Mika is mine! She's going to get it too." I'm already planning my punishment.

"Hoo Hoo! It's so exciting when you're home! So when are we leaving for the bar?"

"10. I'm going to need the next 12 hours for fucking and punishing. A tan too; the sun is too nice today to not go out for a tan."

"Okay! I'll grab you later then!" Lussuria waltzes off. I smirk to his happy stride. None of the people here know how to go out and get drunk like we do. Losers… except the Xanzy… he fucks me too good to be a loser.

* * *

><p>So in step one of my 'sun-fuck retaliation' scheme, I currently letting myself enjoy the sun first. A great tan is a must in life. But a great tan is a tan without tan lines.<p>

I lay myself on top of towel on the lawn. This seems to impede the gardener who is working around me. Though my position is smack dab in the middle of the lawn, I'm inclined to think he doesn't mind. He keeps staring at my great figure that rocks its handprint scar beautifully.

But the poor man just won't give it a rest—it's pathetic. Like he's never seen ass and titties before. I might just have to kill him before my fuck. Then the death light clicks on. Oh, even better. I'll kill him, and then go punish Mika and that ostentatious little shit of a Prince. Fucker. Touching my kitty cat… His ass is grass.

"Yoo hoo! Mister gardener man!" I shoot him a wink.

He stops hedging the bush and points to himself.

"Uhh huh. Come here." I give him the cute tone.

He immediately stops what he's doing; probably thinking he has a chance. I love building them up only to break them down. That expression of shock when I first stab is priceless. The way the light of life bleeds out to only show white, their gaping mouth, and the eyes. I love making those eyes, so full of desire, instantly shift to terror.

It's all Dee's fault; she made me keep killing until it no longer fazed me.

_In front of me were a line of twenty or so men, hog-tied in a kneeling position and eyes blindfolded. Dee said we were doing special training, but I couldn't even imagine what she had in mind; she better not expect to suck any dicks… some of these guys are really gross looking._

_In Russian, "Dee, what are we doing." I used to call her teacher, but she told me to stop, saying 'that she hated unnecessary shit like titles to show dominance'_

"_You're going to kill each one of these people, until it doesn't even faze you. You will kill out of instinct."_

'_There's like 20 people here."_

_She gave me a patronizing stare. "No, stupid little bird. Learn to count. There are 37 people here. And Eleazar will help me drag out the next 40 when you're done with these ones."_

"_77 people? Why so many? This will take all night." I didn't bother feigning a desire to do this._

"_You must kill unconsciously and mercilessly to survive the world you live in. I will make sure you do, even if we sit in this warehouse for a week."_

"_A week? Fuck that."_

_I was out of there. I tried walking away, but Dee somehow was already behind me yanking my hair back and prodding the point of one of her treasured machetes in my throat._

_Her tone became stern. "You don't have the luxury called options. You will stay here until you do it." She pushes the point in a little harder, drawing blood. "You won't eat, sleep, or even take a shit until you finish. If you won't do it, I'll kill you right now. I don't have time for impertinent little shits." Her almond colored eyes were penetrating me._

_I only looked away in submission. "What's my weapon?"_

_Dee chuckled. "You didn't bring anything?" She let me go, letting me drop to the floor._

"_You usually give me something." I looked over to her indifferent stare; I could see Eleazar emerging from the shadows. He looked like he wanted to tell Dee something._

_She looked back to me with a smirk. " You better get creative."_

_Fuck._

I come back from my memory just as the gardener squats in front on me, asking if I need something.

"Can you rub this oil on me? I don't want to get my hands sticky." I smack my lips and cock a brow towards him, letting my hand guide his eyes.

"Uhh, I don't think that's very appropriate." He looks away nervously.

"Aww, please? I can keep a secret if you can…" I grab his hand softly and give him an innocent expression.

He looks around for anyone watching. "Well… Okay…"

Hmph, so dead.

His hands slide up and down my body in a very relaxing manner as he oils my back and thighs down perfectly. His calloused hands leave the slight static of friction with their wide glides up and down my back, and his thick knuckles make my skin crawl while they knead in a circular pattern. If I hadn't already planned to kill him, I might have fucked him for how good he is at massaging me. Too bad, such good hands are going to waste… It's all your fault stupid fucking Prince. You just had to touch my Mika.

"Mmm, that feels good. Now rub some on my stomach and chest."

"Are you sure? You're okay with this?"

"I wouldn't ask unless I was, silly." I look back and bite the corner of my lip.

"Umm, okay."

I casually turn over and squirt some oil on my stomach while he nervously places his hands on me again. After a small sigh, he starts off with very small and gentle strokes. What a sweet man, pathetically sweet man. Those hazel eyes fill me with so much anticipation.

Stupid fucking Prince—making me kill such a good servant.

The guy's strokes become more intense and pleasurable, and I have to let out a soft moan. He feels really good. I can just imagine what these hands could do inside me—Ahh! That would be grand. The gardener's strokes start to knead with more pressure, making my body ache more. He's making me want his dick now. It would be good. I know it—it would be so good.

But just as he is really getting me going, I begin to slide my hands to check my hair. I have two files pinning my hair in place, like those Asian chicks do with the chopsticks. It's easy to see he's really getting into it too. He's probably thinking that he's going to be getting some.

I love it; this will be such a perfect kill.

I moan more, letting him get harder. I can feel that long friend through his trousers, which makes me more tempted to fuck him first. Those eyes, his salty skin, those hands, and that dick. That thing would definitely go deep; make me scream. I want to scream. I love when the sex is so pleasurable and painful at the same time. You want the pain to stop, but you say nothing to his hard dick filling you to the brim with his ecstasy. This gardener could do it if I let him. Oh the temptation…

But it has to be done; I have to kill him. I've built him up for it so well. He's even in panting in response to my moans. He wants me so bad, and I want to kill/fuck him so badly. I'm so wet. My pussy is burning for him. I want it—I want him.

I want to kill him so bad.

So in my lust, I throw him to the ground and straddle him. His friend throbs harder. I shiver while wearing a grin. I can feel my cum seeping out now. I really want it. I could cry for it. Instead, I give him a lusty stare and lick my lips. In ravenous hunger, I unzip his trousers only to build him up higher.

"Ahh, I can't believe this is happening." He looks in pure bliss.

I let out a small, salacious chuckle. "Me either…"

I pull his dick out, only furthering the high as I move my hips forward. I let his dick brush against my favorite place, and he lets out a groan. He's so ready for it. Then I whip my hips perfectly, putting his head right at the entryway of my favorite spot. He gasps; he must like his head getting the hint of how wet he's made me. It only makes me more resolute.

I whisper in his ear. "Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"How bad?" My body is on fire; my hands are shaking in excitement.

"So bad." His eyes close for a second as he mutters, "Do what you want to me."

"Okay."

_Thank you._

I need only those words. My hands pull the files out of my hair, and I stab them into both sides of his throat. I don't even waste a second, pulling them out and continuing to stab him. Those beautiful hazel eyes. I watch his eyes morph from ones of lustful anticipation, to ones of horror. It was perfect.

I scream. Joyfully.

I know he's dead, but I can't stop. Stabbing is so much fun, and that expression of his was perfect. His look of terror has now faded with his lost conscious. My best kill by far. My head tilts back in satisfaction. I'm orgasming from the tension alone. I really will remember this one for the rest of my life. Thank you, little shit Prince.

* * *

><p>Seeing my body is now a new beautiful shade and covered in that amazing gardener's blood, I can only smile. Today is officially good. Good thing it will only get better. After standing up, I now make my way to my naughty little kitty cat's room. I'm not wasting this wonderful high. Let's hope I don't kill her too.<p>

"Kitty cat! Where are you?" My eyes are bouncing off all the doors.

"VOIII! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!" Squalo is walking opposite of me in the hallway. I assume he's heading downstairs.

"I killed the gardener… You should have seen it… It was beautiful." I give him a crazed smile. "Where's my kitty cat?"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL THE GARDENER!"

I shrug my shoulders and scowl. "Who cares? Where's my Mika?"

The gardener's buzz is leaving. I have to move quickly.

"GODDAMMIT STUPID BITCH! THAT DUMB GIRL IS TWO DOORS DOWN!"

Squalo knows me so well now. So helpful… Now to get him to stop yelling so much…

I blow him a kiss and skip to her door. "Thank you!"

I won't even bother knocking since she's my kitty cat—I'll just kick the fucking door in. No sense in trying to sugarcoat my anger. Today she will learn devotion. She will learn that, in her heart, there should be love for only me. I'm the hand that spared her. And mine is the tongue that will help lick her clean.

She is my Mika.

[BANG!]

I walk in the room. My kitty is only in her bra and panties. With the shirt in hand, I can easily tell she is in the middle of changing. Her eyes are wide as I close in on her, my bloody files still in hand. She looks a good mix of terrified and confused. It's probably all of the blood on me. I grab her cheeks hard, pulling her close to my face.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Uhh…" She still isn't sure of what's going on…

"WHO. DO YOU. BELONG TO?" I want her to feel fear. She's only alive because of me.

"Umm… you?"

"Very good." I push her on the bed. "Now I heard you've been playing with that Prince. Is that true?" Her head cocks cutely.

"Playing with the Prince? He only tries to piss me off." Lie.

"Well I don't like coming home to hear my kitty cat is playing with someone else." I bite her cheek softly, while shoving my fingers inside her.

"Mmaahhh." Her body jerks. Oh, a virgin.

"Only I get to play with you." I gave her a deep glare while moving my fingers gently. Her reaction to me is turning me on all over again. She's getting wet.

Her eyes shut. "Mmmph." I don't like her avoiding me.

"Open your eyes."

She opens them, and I start thrusting my fingers in a good pace, making her sigh deeply.

"Only I get to play with you, understand?"

"Mmm…"

I'm making her feel good; I'm making her love only me. They way her small body is squirming under me. Her blushing cheeks show her pleasure to the world. I can tell she doesn't want to show it, but her love for me is inevitable. She is alive only because of me—she will love me for it.

Her body tells me that it is only a matter of time.

I love these kinds of punishments.

Holding her chin, I beckon her response. "Do you understand? Answer me."

I love this feeling of dominating her. She's my kitty cat. That stupid prince can't make her feel like I can. He won't kiss her and hold her tight. Only I will do these things for her. As he tries to stab her eyes in the night, I will be there to make her scream in delight.

"Mmm, yes."

"Good kitty cat."

Hearing all I needed to know, I pull my fingers out. They are pretty wet, and my kitty is cutely cherry-kissed. That expression on her face is undeniable. Her blue eyes are looking bluer than the ocean. I give her a small kiss on her lips, and then one on her kitty—my kitty.

"Hahh!"

She wasn't expecting it… How cute. Her eyes look glassy with tears, and I see one drop. It runs quickly down her face and into her scalp. I kiss the shiny stream and then kiss those blue orbs that are now hidden under her scared eyelids.

She can be my little ocean, and I will swim forever. Only because she is mine.

Right then, I look up to see Bel and Xanxus at the door. They both looked pissed; it's a picture that I wish there was a camera present for. Xanxus gives me a good look up and down, probably curious of the blood and what the fuck I'm doing. But it could be anger of me kicking the door down. He can blame the Prince. And that little shit standing next to my Xanzy looks completely jealous of how easily I'm getting my way with my kitty cat.

Xanxus spoke first. "Blood?"

I grinned. "I killed the gardener. I was beautiful, but blame the Prince. He made me angry by playing with my kitty cat."

Xanxus' eyes shift to the door that's lying in the room, completely off the hinges.

"Door?" His eyebrow rose.

"Blame that little shit next to you for that too."

Bel grins. "It can't be my fault, because I'm a prince." And his knives make their appearance.

"More like a future eunuch. You played with my kitty cat. I'll cut your fucking dick off next time." I give Mika's cheek a soft, subtle lick while staring where that little shit's eyes are supposed to be.

"Shut the fuck up." Xanxus looks bored with this already. "You're here, give me head."

My grin appears. "Most certainly, Boss."

* * *

><p>At the door to his lair, Xanxus actually lets me walk in first, shutting the door behind him. Aw, don't do stuff that shows you love me. Then just as I like, he snatches me up—hand firmly gripped around my neck.<p>

"Kill anyone else here, I'll fucking kill you."

I smile. "Aw, you didn't like it? I left it out for you to see."

"Shut the fuck up." He throws me on the bed and already starts unbuckling his pants.

"Yes, please treat me like this more. I love it."

He only continues to glare at me as he climbs on the bed.

"I missed you. Your dick anyways…" I know I can be honest with him.

"Hmph."

He just carries on with his usual 'get comfortable' ritual before grabbing my head and forcing me down.

I love when he does that.

My mouth goes down, and I feel his hard friend go deeper and deeper. He throbs around my throat as I push myself all the way down to the base. He knows he won't be able to find better head anywhere else. He groans while my mouth stays at the base of his member, moving fast until slowly coming back up as my tongue swishes the whole way—he loves when I do that.

He lets out a deep breath in approval.

I stay down there, sucking and licking him until he finally goes in my mouth. As always, tastes so good. After getting all his cum out, he pushes my mouth away, giving me a deep stare like he's in thought. I don't like him looking at me this way.

"Will you fuck me Xanxus? I need sex really bad."

I'm desperate. I could fuck Levi at this point... I take that back. I'm not THAT desperate.

"No."

"Why not? I promise to be good." I give him an innocent look.

"No."

I say coldly, "Don't make me find someone else."

"Go." Oh, this prick.

"Hmph, I guess I need to go back to Japan. That Rokudo Mukuro was pretty interesting… and so was that little tenth boy. Corrupting the youth—" Got him.

His glare hardens. "Get the fuck out."

What the?

"Hmph, fine." I get up and head for the door, extremely pissed.

Just wait Xanxus. You'll beg for me back. They always do. I'll make you fuck the shit out of me.


	10. She Only Wants to Fuck & Gouge Some Eyes

**Heck yes!  
><strong>The last one finally.

I really like this chapter too. Mainly cause of just Wren being... Wren. Lol, she so crazy. Don't let me hinder the reading process.

FYI: the new chapter is actually chapter 5, but I seriously recommend re-reading the whole series over again since I've changed all the chapters in some ways.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 1,717

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim for everything else<p>

=Advice/Comments are Loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: She Only Wants to Fuck &amp; Gouge Some Eyes<strong>

In front of Kokuyo Land once again, our little courtesan Wren, slams the door of the rude taxi-man's cab as she eagerly awaits the sight of her Chrome Dokuro. Wren is so excited that she even manages to not kill anyone in the 15 hours she spent in limbo of flying and waiting for her flights. The three ginseng shots that she slammed down on the way told her she was playing with her Chrome for a very long time.

The taxi-man drives away and she is already jumping over the fence into the dirty day spa ruins. She's feeling so impatient that she thoughtlessly springs into a run. Ahh I might get Mukuro too if I'm good, thinks Wren as her deviant grin appears. Her excitement now burns. Little does she know that her little Chrome isn't here.

Through the beaten paths and up the dilapidated stairs, Wren waltzes into the disgusting room that she remembers so well (who can forget such and ugly couch). One boy stands at one end of the room. He's watching a Frisbee he recently threw fly across the room. The other boy is also watching the Frisbee, but runs and jumps. His mouth chomps and the Frisbee is caught. But the crunching rocks under a pair of red vans, stops their game. She immediately questions the two alarmed boys.

"Where's my Chrome? "

The two boys, Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken, look at each other confusedly before looking back to the comfortably clothed Wren. Dressed in her boot-cut jeans and loose, ripped up t-shirt; She doesn't look bad, she just doesn't look so much like a sexpot.

Ken, the smelly puppy, yells. "She's not here stupid yamiran*!"

The puppy is pissed, as always. More so now than ever—he knows that slutty girl will be all up on Chrome again. He doesn't want anyone on Chrome. No one.

"Shut up smelly, think what you want. But I would never fuck anything as filthy or weak as you."

Wren flips her untamed tresses from her face while responding rudely to the boy who doesn't bathe. She doesn't condone that kind of dirtiness, or weak fighting prowess for that matter. But her tone changes for the one with the barcode on his face; it is ever-so sweet with him. He bathes and always looks at least presentable. So Wren likes him way more.

"Glasses kid. Where's my Chrome?"

"She went to the hospital. One of her friends is there I guess."

Chikusa knows that if he tells Wren where Chrome is, she will leave. He doesn't care about anything else but making that annoying girl leave. Plus, it's not like she knows where the hospital is anyways.

"Which one? Or rather, how serious is her friend's condition?"

But they wouldn't have guessed that Wren knows to exactly what to ask. Big city—lots of hospitals—and the more serious the injury is, the better the facility that the victim will be sent to. She has enough experience with hospitals to know that they are situated relative to the total population of the prefecture and the number of trauma-experienced doctors that are needed for the city, as well as where they are needed.

"We don't know, so fucking leave wench!" Smelly dog doesn't like to be called smelly.

She snarls at him in snarky way. "I don't talk to smelly stuff." Then she switches to sweet. "Do you know which one glasses boy?" They were so confounded by her ability to switch her disposition so quickly.

He coolly responds. "No, she didn't say." Wren is getting irritated with them already.

"Hmph, useless." She is ready to kill them—her hands are shaking in zeal.

Mukuro's voice lightly rings in her head. 'She's at Central Hospital.'

Wren smiled to the sound of his voice. 'Thanks Mooky.'

'Kufufu. Don't kill my playthings.'

Wren's smile grows. 'Only if you fuck me again.'

'Kufufu, we'll see.'

Chikusa and Ken stare at Wren blankly while she looked at the ground in a distant manner. They both are thinking, 'what the fuck?' But she finally comes back to reality, cocks a brow, and says, "You two dipshits are so useless compared to my Mooky."

She beelines for the exit.

The smelly one instantly becomes more confused, but the barcode boy knew exactly what she meant. 'Why does Mukuro talk to her too?'

* * *

><p>In the dark of the night, another cab door is slammed, and Wren now finds herself in front of the dubious location called <em>Central Hospital<em>.

"Hmph, I can't see anyone making it out of here alive." Wren snorts this to herself while walking inside.

Though Wren doesn't really know who she's looking for on the hospital admittance chart, her natural assumption leads her to the assumption that Chrome will probably be found in the ER area. If she left without telling those two useless stumps at her dump of a house anything, then it was probably an emergency. She's right in thinking this.

Wren strolls along the hallways listening to people scream, doctors giggle at inside jokes, and families cry in pain. Wren hates hospitals the most. They only make her think of all the times her dad put her in the hospital, and always being picked up by Dee and Eleazar after recovering. She winces.

"Ugh, this place is already giving me a headache. Better fuck me good for this Mooky." She knows Mukuro can easily hear her.

He doesn't respond.

As she walks along, her eyes keep to the ground. After a few steps or so, Wren looks up for a moment and notices at good-sized group of teens. She quickly ascertains that they are obviously younger than her and walking in the opposite direction. Though she generally pays no mind to the masses, there is one person in the group of 6 who really strikes a nerve in Wren. It is the very tall, busty female known as Adelheid Suzuki. Of course Wren doesn't know this girl at all, but she instantly hates the girl who radiated an aura of dominance where she walks.

'Pretentious fucking giant… Hope she hits the top of a doorway.'

She then shifts the glare that's firmly implanted on her face to the rest of the group: 'A fat ass, a four-eyed fuck, a shrimpy little shit that probably gets beat up all the time, a porn-star, and a tall ass guy that looks like he wants be in a gang or something. Pathetic bunch of fucks.' It's all because of Adelheid that she has nothing but terrible opinions about the Shimon family now, and she doesn't even know them. Wren hates girls that act like they're hot shit. She feels the immense need to stab them in their pretty faces, gouging out at least one eye. She smiles at the looming fantasy.

But they walk passed Wren, who knows very well how to hide her killer intent, as she finally sees the red lit sign that declares, "EMERGENCY WAITING ROOM." And she is instantly happy all over again—her Chrome is just beyond these doors.

"Miss will you sign in?" The nurse that is in charge tries stopping Wren.

Wren didn't bat an eye to her, lightly pushing the door open.

"What kind of leads did you find, Reborn-san?"

Wren hears the voice of Gokudera Hayato. She hasn't actually met this 'Gokudera,' but she remembers him and the other guardians from the Vongola battles that took place a week before. There were a few nights that Wren sneaked into Namimori to see these _Middle School Mafiosi_.

She is still in wonder, though. How that tenth boss she saw back then is now the tenth boss she is looking at again. She thinks back to not even a few days ago, where she slipped into his school and saw him for the fist time. She found his power to be enticing. So not as fuckworthy thinks Wren. Probably can't even let out pre-cum yet.

Her eyes only notice them before finally finding her Chrome. No one else in the room matters anymore. Nothing else matters either, because someone obviously made Chrome cry. She is not happy seeing this face on Chrome. Someone can expect an eye-gouging later.

Wren's hands cup her little Chrome's face has she begins to kiss her longingly. Between the quick and passionate pecks, she asks in Italian, "Who did this to you my little Chrome. I'll fucking kill them. No one makes you cry."

Wren is muttering these threats while kissing Chrome everywhere on her face still. But it doesn't really matter, since only three other people in the room can understand her. Chrome is so chocked up between her despair for Yamamoto and her embarrassment of everyone seeing her that she can't even muster a response.

It also doesn't help that she doesn't know Italian.

Everyone else in the room doesn't even know how to respond to Chrome getting kissed by the random girl either. But there is one person in the room who's more shocked at Wren's appearance in front of her, more so than Wren kissing on Sawada Tsunayoshi's Mist Guardian.

Finally, the right hand man, Gokudera chokes out. "Who the fuck are you!"

Wren only glances at him for a moment, before focusing on Chrome again.

Someone else speaks. "Little bird." They speak in Russian.

Wren instantly recognizes the voice and snaps her attention to the person that spoke. "Dee?"

She can't believe it.

* * *

><p>*Yariman – whore (Literally: girl who will go to be with anyone)<p> 


End file.
